<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting Hearts- |Fruits Basket| Kyo Sohma by Main_antagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134642">Fighting Hearts- |Fruits Basket| Kyo Sohma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Main_antagonist/pseuds/Main_antagonist'>Main_antagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/M, Kyo is soft, Manga &amp; Anime, Romance, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket), akito is non-binary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Main_antagonist/pseuds/Main_antagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sato Sohma is the love child of Kazuma Sohma, the Sohma martial arts dojo master.  He raised her on his own, teaching her along side the zodiac children.  She became close friends with Kyo when he was taken in, launching her into the world of the Zodiac Curse.  When Kazuma left to train Kyo in the mountains, she decided to stay back at the estate and live under the roof of a close family friend Shigure.  She enrolled in school with Yuki and chooses to devote her life to helping the zodiac members gain their freedom while also trying to understand her feelings for her childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________<br/>  This book follows the 2019-2020 anime, so I will be finishing up seasons one and two!  Then it'll be a while until season three comes out and I can start updating it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kyou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch 1- Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yeah, so the beginning of the story I started like a year or two ago over on Wattpad, so it starts out extremely rough.  About 10 or 11 chapters in is where the writing actually gets good, so if you can stick through little me's poor writing it'll be better :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Sleeping Beauty!" I shouted, pounding on his bedroom door. "Yuki! It's time to get ready for school!" I didn't expect a response, but the door breezed open and he stepped past me in two strides. </p><p>"I'm heading to school a bit early." He was already dressed for the school day. He bound down the stairs taking the steps two at a time. </p><p>Once he was out of the way I shrugged and headed back into my bedroom. The window was open, allowing a cool breeze to air out my room. The early morning sun would do some help in clearing what looked like was going to be another day of sweltering weather. Hey Shigure!" I shouted, leaning out the window. "Did you make breakfast?"</p><p>"You want breakfast come make it yourself!" His voice came from somewhere inside the house. "Oh, Hello! This is a surprise!"</p><p>"What!?" I leaned out the window again. "Oh!" Tohru Honda stood on the front stoop, talking to Shigure. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs, stopping just short of running into Yuki. "Tohru is here." I whispered, peering around the corner.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked, stepping out from my hiding place when Shigure started his normal 'Preying on young girls' routine. "Will you at least try to control your pervasive urges?" He asked, slamming his messenger bag down on Shigure's head. "Miss Honda, Hello! I hope my cousin here hasn't frightened you too much!"</p><p>"Honestly Shigure, I thought you were over this!" I said, flicking him on the forehead. "Hello Tohru!"</p><p>"Yuki Sohma! Sato Sohma! What are you- I mean Good Morning!" She bowed.</p><p>"Whats this?" Shigure asked, looking up at me. "You three know each other?"</p><p>"Little bit," I nodded. </p><p>"She's in our class." Yuki confirmed.</p><p>"I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!" She bowed to Shigure, and I snickered.</p><p>"No need to bow to that dog!" I smirked, heading down the path. "You two get acquainted, I'll meet you at school!"</p><p>"That was mean!" He hollered after me, shaking his fists in the air.</p><p>After I was about halfway down the stairs to the main road, I heard two sets of feet running down after me. "Sato, wait up!"</p><p>"Oh Tohru! I see you were able to get away from Shigure. He's all talk, I wouldn't worry about him." I smiled, turning my attention to her. "What brings you around our neck of the woods?"</p><p>"I live around here, that's all!" She said frantically, and I cast a glance at Yuki. </p><p>He shrugged and brushed past me. "Well, I think we should be headed off to school now. I've got club duties this morning."</p><p>*****</p><p>I sat down at my desk, hoping to get a few peaceful moments in before class started, but out in the hall I could hear some girls frantic yelling and sighed. It wasn't going to be very peaceful if I didn't go and investigate the ruckus. I stepped out into the hall and my gaze fell upon an angry Motoko Minagawa yelling at a confused looking Tohru. Of course. "She was just walking with me, you idiots!" I shouted, walking down the hall towards them.</p><p>"Oh! Miss Sohma!" One of the girls said, bowing towards me. "Motoko!" She hissed through her teeth.</p><p>"Miss Sohma!" Motoko cried, bowing next to her friends. "Please forgive our crudeness!"</p><p>"Hey!" A sharp voice came up behind me. "Don't pick a fight over something stupid just cause youre ego got bruised!" The voice was Uotani, and her friend Hanajima.</p><p>The girls rushed away and I nodded. "You good Tohru?"</p><p>"Yeah! Thanks!" I nodded and walked away so her friends could help her. Those girls were always causing trouble for anyone who even laid eyes on Yuki, which I didn't really get because he was kind of an idiot. I made my way back to my desk and sat down, finally relishing in the quiet.</p><p>"Yuki, you'll cut yourself if you aren't careful." I teased, grabbing the knife from his hands. His head snapped up at me, and he blushed embarrassedly. "Hey boys, don't you think Yuki should be sitting? We wouldn't want that pretty face of his to get ruined, huh?"</p><p>He growled. "Are you looking to fight?"</p><p>I glanced at him, masking a smirk with an innocent expression. "What? Of course not! I just think you should be taking it easy! You do work so hard after all!" That calmed him down some.</p><p>"Fine." He mumbled, sitting down on the window sill. His eyes drifted and I saw where he was looking. </p><p>"Where do you think she meant when she said she lived around us? The Sohma family owns the whole mountain, don't we?" I asked, setting the knife to the side and putting the vegetables in the fryer.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that myself." He frowned.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Thank you for this morning!" Tohru said, bounding down the steps towards Yuki and I. </p><p>"Oh! It's quite alright! We should be apologizing for Shigure!" Yuki said, closing his locker. </p><p>"Yeah, that man is a bit of a uhm dog, when it comes to younger people like ourselves!" I nod, receiving an elbow to my stomach from Yuki.</p><p>"Oh not at all! He's a very nice person! And he even let me look at his little Zodiac figurines!" She smiled, falling into step behind us. </p><p>"That's right! I believe you were saying something about being a cat?!" He asked, his voice thick with the tone he always used when talking about Kyo.</p><p>"Yeah, I was kind of a strange little kid, sorry!" She said, and for a moment I thought he was going to give up. </p><p>"The cat is an idiot." Yuki said, not looking towards anything in particular. Typical Yuki. "Stubborn too. Did you know the zodiac actually began as part of a system for telling time? They were first used as clock divisions, later yin and yang and elemental relationships were folded in. And they became fortune telling tools. The truth is, the math never left any room for the cat to begin with." I thought about stopping him, but shrugged it off and fell into step with Tohru. "But honestly, I think that's for the best anyway. I mean, being allowed to join the zodiac? What's so great about that? Better to be alone. Stupid cat."</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't really understand? Are you trying to say you hate cats?" Tohru asked, and Yuki paused. </p><p>"Yuki's just a fan of.. Smaller animals." I said, shrugging. "I think cats scare him!" I concluded, casting a look at him. "Right Yuki?"</p><p>He started to say something but was cut off by the beeping of an alarm. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I have to hurry up and get to work!" We watched as she rushed off.</p><p>"She looks sick." I pointed out, and he nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't have let her go to work."</p><p>"You're right." He said simply, but started on his way back home to the house. "She shouldn't push herself so hard."</p><p>"Well then you should have said something, you dolt!" I argued, chasing after him.</p><p>*****</p><p>Oh Sato, what's for dinner?" Shigure poked his head in from the office. </p><p>I glanced up from my schoolwork. "I don't know, why don't you send Yuki to order take out or something? I'm busy here."</p><p>He pouted. "But we have Take-out every night! You're always gone at the dojo, and we never get home cooked meals!"</p><p>"That's not my issue!" I shouted, falling back against the floor. "Order some food, and I'll make dinner the next time I'm home." </p><p>"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise!" He said, heading over to the stairs. "Yuki, lets go get some food from the store down the street!"</p><p>Once they were gone, I could finally focus on the schoolwork I had been putting off. I had been putting in extra hours at the dojo, making sure the students were getting to their fullest potential while my father was away. He left a couple of months ago to train Kyo in the mountains, but I decided I wanted to stay here and get as good of an education as I could. He left the dojo to myself and a couple of his students to take care of, not knowing exactly when he would be back.</p><p>"Right, carry the seven-" A crash sounded outside the kitchen, but when I went to go see what it was, there were just a couple of stray cats picking through the trash cans. "Hello kitties!" I said, pausing at the door. "Wait here, alright!?" I ran to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. "Gotta remember to ask them to buy more milk.." I muttered, pouring whatever was left of the container into a small dish. "Here you go kitties!" I said, producing the bowl in front of them. "That's weird, we don't usually get cats all the way up here in the mountains.." I said, leaning down to pet one. "Where'd you guys come from?"</p><p>The cat just meowed in response and went back to drinking its milk.</p><p>"Sato!" Shigure's voice shouted out. "We've got a- little issue!" </p><p>"What is it?" I asked, shutting the back door and making my way back to the living area. "Oh! Tohru! Fancy seeing you again! Can I offer you some tea? Or a snack maybe?"</p><p>"No thank you!" She cried, an uncomfortable look on her face. </p><p>"You guys didn't do anything to her when you found her, right?" I looked at the two men skeptically.</p><p>"Of course not! But we've got something more to deal with!" Shigure said, his serious attitude taking over. "Tohru, why don't you make yourself comfortable, and tell us what's going on?"</p><p>"Alright!" She cried, immediately taking a seat at the table. </p><p>I looked up at Shigure and he motioned for me to sit as well. Once we were all settled around the table, Tohru spoke.</p><p>"You see, my mom died, and I was living with my grandfather. But he had to leave his house to go live with his granddaughter while the house was being renovated. He asked me to find a friend to live with, but I couldn't bother any of my friends with my troubles, so I bought a tent and staked it down by the cliff.." She said, bowing her head.</p><p>"I thought something was strange. The Sohmas own all the land in this area." Yuki said, and I sent a glare at his nonchalant reaction. </p><p>"Um, would it be alright if I lived there just a little longer? I'll leave as soon as the renovations are over. I swear." She whispered, not looking up. "Please, I don't have a lot of extra money, but I'll pay!"</p><p>I bit my lip in thought. If this were any other situation, I would have just moved her into the house already, no questions asked. But knowing the family we were dealing with caused a whole other layer of problems. But that cliff from the sounds of it sounds extremely dangerous, and she didn't look too good herself.</p><p>"That's a dangerous spot. The cliffs aren't too stable and not to mention, a young girl can't spend months living alone in a tent." And there was the perversive Shigure I knew would come out. </p><p>"Tohru-" I started but was cut off when she suddenly jumped up.</p><p>"No it's alright! I mean it! I'm used to the slugs!" She cried. </p><p>I shook my head and stood up. "Tohru, you should really take it easy." I said, taking a step towards her.</p><p>"I promise, I've got the strength and willpower to see this through!" And then she was caught up in a fainting spell.</p><p>"She's got a fever!" Yuki said, leaning over her.</p><p>"I'll go grab some ice to cool her down a little." Shigure said, starting for the kitchen. </p><p>"Good luck find- it." I frowned at the mess. "I don't know why I even bother trying to clean up after you two slobs." I muttered.</p><p>Sigure paused, catching my eye. I frowned. "There, see? What did I just tell you? Part of the cliff just crumbled."</p><p>"How can you tell?" Tohru asked, at the same time I asked "How much of it?"</p><p>He smirked. "Oh, I like to call it my animal instinct." He said proudly.</p><p>"C'mon stop joking around." I said, stepping over to take the first aid kit from Yuki. "Do you know exactly where and what part of the cliff collapsed?"</p><p>"Surely it was nowhere near my tent though?" Tohru asked, although her face looked unsure herself.</p><p>"I doubt it!" I said, encouraging Shigure to laugh with me. "Surely not!"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Well?" I asked, when they returned from the cliff. "Where was it?"</p><p>"We're going back in the morning." Shigure said, and helped Tohru onto a mat on the floor. "It was directly on her tent."</p><p>"Well, isn't that a turn of events?" I said, partially in humour and the other in unrest. "What are we going to do with her? It's not like we can just invite her to live with us. It would be too risky."</p><p>"You're right." Shigure said, watching her as she slept. "But there isn't much else we can do. She hasn't got anywhere to go, not that she would ask anyone to help her if she did." He paused. "She was telling me about her mom. I've never seen anyone so distraught over something like that. She blames herself entirely."</p><p>"Surprising." Yuki piped up from the doorway. "She's so cheerful and upbeat in school. I never would have thought she's been through so much." He sighed. "Can you two take things from here?"</p><p>"You're going to go dig up all her stuff?" Shigure asked, not taking his eyes off Tohru. "It's a lot to manage alone."</p><p>"Alone? I'll have plenty of help." He said, and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"Be careful. We have one ill person right now, and you know how you get." I whispered, starting for the stairs. "Good luck."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Are you serious?" I whispered, cornering Yuki.</p><p>"Yes. I got all her stuff, it'll be fine." He said, passing by me to a frantic Tohru. "Good morning! Are you feeling better? Here, your photo! I think I got all the rest of your things too, but could you check and see?"</p><p>She glanced at it. "No way, you mean you moved all that dirt by yourself!?"</p><p>"No of course not, he couldn't! Even Yuki needs help sometimes." I offer, smiling at her. "Don't worry, it's not too much trouble."</p><p>"Well, I'll just bring your things upstairs." He said, picking up her bags and starting up stairs. "I know the house isn't much, but we have a spare room on the second floor. You can stay here until the renovations at your grandfathers are done."</p><p>"Huh!? I couldn't do that!" She cried, hugging the photo of her mom. </p><p>"It's alright, all the bedroom doors have locks on them! Especially with our little peeping tom problem." I wink.</p><p>"No that's not what I meant at all!" </p><p>"Do you enjoy doing chores? Housework?" Shigure asked, sliding up beside her. "Like cooking, and Cleaning?"</p><p>She nodded, unsure of what he was truly asking.</p><p>"Wonderful! Welcome Home! Your rooms not aired out, so you should open a window. And I'll get you a copy of the house key!"</p><p>"I can't! If I moved in here I would only be a burden!" She cried, looking between the three of us.</p><p>"Nonsense!" I smiled, stepping up beside her and taking her shoulder in my hand. "Just be yourself, and you'll be fine. And if either of them make you uncomfortable, I'll give them a stern kicking, alright?" She nodded and I left them to go clean up the kitchen as best I could to make some tea.</p><p>The water was mid boil when a crash came from upstairs. "Oh no.." I whispered, frantically turning off the burners to rush upstairs. When I got to the second landing, Shigure was a few steps ahead of me. "Oi Yuki! What the hell is going on up here!?" I shouted, seeing dust flying in all directions.</p><p>And then I heard his voice. </p><p>"Is that-" But before I could even answer, Tohru was running forward. I ran into the room, expecting to just see her being held back. </p><p>"Is that Kyo's voice I heard?" Shigure asked, stepping into the doorway.</p><p>"Jesus! Kyo!" I grumbled.</p><p>"Oh.. Hey Sato."</p><p>"Huh!? I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tohru held Kyo in his zodiac form. I did all I could to restrain myself from kicking him into tomorrow.</p><p>"Yep.. It is." Shigure said weakly.</p><p>"He was a boy.."</p><p>"Stupid Jerk." Yuki muttered, leaning against the window.</p><p>"And now he's a cat.." Tohru spoke, as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I must have landed on him wrong, and somehow turned him into a cat!"</p><p>"Well this is awkward." Shigure frowned.</p><p>"It's fine, as long as he keeps his mouth-" </p><p>She dashed up, only to be knocked over again by a falling plank of wood. Directly into Yuki and Shigure.</p><p>"Welp.." I pursed my lips. "There's no explaining that.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch 2- Kyo's First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyo has shown up to the house,  surprising Sato and the rest of the Sohma family.  And now with the secret out of the bag, Tohru knows about the Curse-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tohru, please calm down!" I said, trying to reach out for her. She looked up at me frantically, then raced past me. "Where are you going?!"</p>
<p>"I've got to get them to a hospital or something!" She cried and flew down the stairs without thinking. She pushed open the door and stopped. "They're all Animals!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, those are some cute pets you got there! Now, if you could please sign here?" The package Shigure ordered must have arrived. </p>
<p>"No, you don't understand!" She went silent and I watched the whole situation playing out in front of me. It was kind of funny.</p>
<p>"Thank you sir, I'll take the package inside." I took the box and pushed him towards the stairs. "Have a nice day!" I turned back to Tohru. There had to be some way to explain this off, but how?</p>
<p>"Urgh! We could have covered if you jerks hadn't transformed too!" Kyo shouted, his back arched as he yelled.</p>
<p>"You're the one who screwed up first, stupid cat." Yuki retorted.</p>
<p>Great. "Well now you both screwed up!" I shouted, picking them up by their scruffs. "If neither of you had opened your big mouths, we could have come up with something!"</p>
<p>"They can talk too?" She whispered, and I sighed.</p>
<p>"Good job idiots." I murmured and sat on the dirt. "Well, it's too late now. One of you might as well explain yourselves."</p>
<p>"As you can see, I'm the dog. Yuki is the rat, and Kyo Sohma over there is the cat. We're possessed by animal spirits."</p>
<p>Kyo Humphed beside me. "There's ten others in the family that are similarly possessed by the spirits of the zodiac animals." I added. </p>
<p>"It's been this way for generations." Shigure finished. "Fortunately it doesn't give us any specially cool powers to speak of. Pretty much all we can do is communicate with our respective animals, and we transform when our bodies are weakened or when we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex. We automatically turn human after a while-"</p>
<p>I covered my eyes and looked away. </p>
<p>"But we're completely naked, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Hurry up and put your clothes on before I kick your asses into next Tuesday!" I shouted and grabbed Tohru. "Now!"</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Sorry about that, it must have come as quite a shock to you!" Shigure said, fixing his robes. "Now then, are you feeling a bit calmer?"</p>
<p>"I think so, but it's kind of a lot to take in." She admitted, glancing at the floor. </p>
<p>"I have to say, that was a pretty pathetic showing Kyo. I mean, you are a trained martial artist." Shigure teased, and I could see the anger radiating off Kyo. "Shouldn't it be a little harder for a girl to sneak up on you?"</p>
<p>I giggled. "Yeah, come on! Didn't dad teach you anything in the mountains? You really only have eyes for Yuki, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Don't make it sound like that! It's not my fault!" He shouted. "You're the ones who let a girl into this house!"</p>
<p>"Need I remind you, I am also a girl?" I asked, jumping up. "You wanna fight it out you fucker?!"</p>
<p>"Fuck off! Why is she even here?!"</p>
<p>"Calm yourself! You have absolutely no say in who we allow to come in the house. You're an outsider." Yuki stated. </p>
<p>"That was a bit Harsh Yuki-" I said, glancing between them. </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Kyo punched the table, splitting it in two halves. "Oh crap."<br/>"Damn it Kyo!" I exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's face. "Shigure get a bandage on her now!" I turned to Kyo. "You, come with me!" As I reached for his wrist, Yuki came up beside him and smacked him across the face. "Fine. Fight it out. But this-" I pointed between the five of us. "Isn't over."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked as I knelt down beside her.</p>
<p>"This is normal." Shigure and I said, focusing on her cut. </p>
<p>"Put them in a room together and they're bound to go off." Shigure jokes. "Y'know, like fire and gasoline!"</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, why is he even here?" I asked, watching the fight. Yuki still has the upper hand, even after all these years. </p>
<p>"Who knows. But Yuki's gonna win, even after your father put so much work into training Kyo. What a shame." As if on cue, Yuki kicked Kyo through the door and into the Koi pond out front.</p>
<p>"Have fun with the Fishes!" I shouted.</p>
<p>"Is he okay?" Tohru asked, eyeing Kyo gasping for breath in the pond.</p>
<p>"He'll be fine. It'll take more than that to kill him." I said softly.</p>
<p>Tohru watched Yuki for a moment, probably mesmerised by his fighting ability. "Oh my gosh! I have to hurry or I'll be late to class! I'm sorry for running off like this, but it's important for me to go to school everyday, I hope you understand!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you did promise your late mother. Don't apologize." He glanced at Yuki and I. "Though I will have to report that you witnessed our transformation to Akito- the head of the family."</p>
<p>I gulped. Who knows what that monster would do to Tohru once they got word of her. Once she ran off, I turned to him, grabbing him by his collar. "No funny business, got it? Akito or Hatori puts their hands anywhere near her, and we're gonna have some issues. I don't want to drag anyone else into his mess." I gesture towards the idiot cat.</p>
<p>"I have no intention of letting her get into any harms way." He said as Yuki left the room. "Kyo, you and Sato look after the place will you? And don't you dare think of running off again while I'm gone either."</p>
<p>I padded over to him, holding out a hand. "Here, let's get you cleaned up alright? I'll help you fix the roof, but you should really apologize to her when you see her."</p>
<p>He glared at me, but his gaze softened a bit. "I will. Why aren't you going to school?"</p>
<p>"No point." I shrug, pulling him towards the bathroom. "Is dad back too?"</p>
<p>"No." He said, tossing his wet shirt into the hamper. "I didn't exactly tell him I left..."</p>
<p>"You dumbass!" I smacked him on the back of the head and threw him a towel. "You ran away, and didn't even think to tell anyone where you were going?" I frowned. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Come on, let's go fix the roof."</p>
<p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suddenly, avoiding my eyes. </p>
<p>"If you want me to, I'd be more than happy to kick your ass." I sneered. "Just say the word, and these fists are all yours."</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant!" He shouted, jumping up.</p>
<p>"You've been beaten up enough for one day. Besides, if I touch you, what would your precious Yuki think?" I asked, walking out of the room towards the supply closet. "Now come on!"</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Oh Tohru!" I smiled when she stepped into her room. "We were just fixing your roof! It's not the best, but it'll hold for now I think!" I stepped towards her, eyeing Kyo's and my handiwork. Then I looked at him. Say sorry, I mouthed.</p>
<p>"Hey! I uh- can get kind of a one track mind when I'm upset. So about this morning. I wanted to say I'm so-" He was cut off by Shigure.</p>
<p>"Yuki, Sato, Tohru! I'm home! Is that clumsy kitten who lost another fight still here?" He shouted, and Kyo breezed past us with the ladder.</p>
<p>"He wanted to Apologize for hurting you this morning." I said, heading down the stairs beside her. "He's just not very good at expressing his emotions."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" She asked, turning red. "Well that's okay, I know he didn't mean any harm." She frowned. "Hey Sato-chan, are you a member of the Zodiac?"</p>
<p>"Me? Oh no! I'm the daughter of the family Martial arts master. He trained Yuki, Kyo and I when we were younger." I smiled. "You'll meet the others soon, I hope."</p>
<p>"Yuki mentioned something about someone erasing my memories of you guys. And the Zodiac secret. Is there really someone who can do that?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He's one of the only ones who can do it. Lets just hope it doesn't come to that, alright?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "If it does, will you become friends with me again? I'll stay out of the way of the secret, but I enjoy being around you guys and it would make me sad if you avoided me out of orders."</p>
<p>I smile. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Ah Sato! Tohru! Good news!" Shigure said, stripping his jacket. "Tohru can stay as long as she keeps our secret!"</p>
<p>"Really?" She cries, grabbing me in a hug. "I won't be punished!?"</p>
<p>"If you keep quiet, you've done nothing wrong!" Shigure said, sitting down across from me.</p>
<p>"This sounds almost too good to be true. Like you two are planning something." Yuki said, leaning against the broken door frame. "And mixing Miss Honda up in some plot or other." He had a point. It seemed almost impossible that Akito wouldn't have something to say about it. Knowing how they were, I would have expected a bigger fuss than this.</p>
<p>"Are you planning something we should be aware of?" I glared at Shigure, staring daggers into him.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, would I do that?" He laughed nervously, glancing up at Yuki.</p>
<p>"I know it's a bit late to be saying this, but I'm so glad I got to meet you all!" Tohru said, standing up. "You too Kyo!"</p>
<p>"Leave me out of this! I-" Yuki and I had the same Idea, sending him flying back into the yard.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Good aftern-Oh." I stopped. "Is this the kitchen?" I whispered, pulling Tohru to the side. "I haven't seen it like this since I moved in!" It was spotless. No filthy trash bags or left overs from takeout. "You can see the floor!"</p>
<p>"You should take notes from Tohru, Sato!" Yuki smirked from the table. "Look, she made dinner!"</p>
<p>"Really!?" Good, because now I wouldn't have to cook food that Shigure would just complain about while he ate. "This looks delicious!"</p>
<p>We sat down to eat, and Tohru served food to the three of us, leaving a spot for Kyo and Shigure whenever they returned. "Where are they?"</p>
<p>"He and that stupid cat have been gone a while." Yuki agreed. "Well, they're out of my hair, so it doesn't really matter to me."</p>
<p>"You stepped out for a while earlier too, didn't you?" Tohru asked and I snickered.</p>
<p>"Yeah. To my secret base."</p>
<p>"Huh!? You have a secret Base? That's so cool!" Tohru exclaimed, though I'm sure whatever she was envisioning was much more extreme than what Yuki has.</p>
<p>"It's probably not as interesting as you'd imagine. But I can show it to you sometime if you'd like!" He offered.</p>
<p>"Huh!? You've never let me see your secret base willingly before! I had to make you take me there!"</p>
<p>"That's because you're annoying about it!" He shouted back, shoving his fork in my face. "Miss Honda and I are having a civil conversation about it. Next time you can have one of those I'll take you of my own accord!"</p>
<p>"Wait seriously?" Tohru exclaimed, completely oblivious to whatever Yuki and I had been saying. "That's so exciting, I saw one once when I was a kid but no girls were let in, oh wow-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Kyo threw the door open in the midst of yelling at Shigure who was trying to talk to him. "Is this what makes you happy? Manipulating innocent people like me?"</p>
<p>"Wow, you look all dressed up!" I joked, nodding at Shigure. "What's the occasion?"</p>
<p>"Oh, how nice! Is that food for us?" He sighed, pulling off his shoes. "I might have tricked him into taking a school transfer exam. It's official and everything! Tomorrow our Kyo will be walking the same school hallways as the three of you! Thanks for the foo-"</p>
<p>Yuki stood up just as I did. Although our intentions were completely different. "You're done. Put that down and get out." Yuki gave Shigure an icy stare while I grinned. "I think this will be good for him! He needs to interact with more people, and I think our school may be the best place to do it!"</p>
<p>"I knew you two would say that." Shigure ignored Yuki, turning to me instead. "Keep an eye on him, alright? Make sure he doesn't get into any funny business or try and run away." </p>
<p>"Right. I'll go uh, talk some sense into him or something." I said, standing up. "Thank you for the food Tohru, it was delicious."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Kyo?" I asked, climbing the ladder up onto the roof.</p>
<p>"What!?" He snapped, glaring into the sun. "Did that dog send you up to talk some sense into me? Well I don't want it!"</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, controlling myself from kicking him back into the pond. "No, I'm here to talk to you. Because like it or not, I care for your well being, you idiot."</p>
<p>"Piss off!" He muttered, hanging his head like a lectured child. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."</p>
<p>"Fine. But I'm not leaving until you listen to me. So either we sit here all night, or you listen to what I have to say."</p>
<p>He growled. "The ground looks like a great place to be right now." He paused. "How do you know I won't just get up if I don't like what you say?"</p>
<p>"Because we both know you won't."</p>
<p>"Five minutes. That's all you get."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're back." I start, looking up at the clouds. "I missed having you around, even if it was just to torment you. I think you should go to our school. It could be a chance to start over for you. You shouldn't hide away from people, just because you think you know what will happen. That you'll slip up and they'll run away."</p>
<p>"But they will. I'm not afraid of the what ifs." He hissed, his fists curling into balls. "They'll see me, and they'll run."</p>
<p>"I may not know what it is that you're hiding, but I know that I won't run. You have to trust that others won't either. Here's what I think. You should go to school, just try it out tomorrow. If you hate it, you can go back to my dad, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."</p>
<p>We sat in silence for a while, until he sighed. "One day. If I can't stand it, I'm leaving."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Relax!" I exclaimed, tugging on Kyo's hair. "You're fine. Just sit there, and don't pay attention to however many people may or may not be staring at you."</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say!" He shouted, earning a look from Tohru and her friends. "Fine. Just, leave so I can adjust."</p>
<p>I nodded and walked over to Tohru's desk. "He's terrified." She said softly.</p>
<p>"Yes well, I would expect that from him. Especially since he hasn't been going to school for a while." I frowned. "He'll get used to it, and if he doesn't I'll just knock some sense into him."</p>
<p>"Hey Sato, is he your cousin or something?" A couple of boys asked, leaning across a desk to look at me. "What's a hotty like you got with a freak like that?"</p>
<p>"You wanna say that again boys?!" I asked, grabbing one of them by the collar.</p>
<p>"Everybody leave me alone!" Kyo shouted and jumped out the window.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "I'll go get him."</p>
<p>I followed his path of action, jumping out of the window after him. "Kyo, get your ass back here! I said one day god damn it!" Damn it, where did he go? The courtyard was empty as far as I could see. I was about to just give up when I heard Tohru's voice and then a grunt of force. "Found ya.." I muttered.</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm so sorry!" Tohru whispered, looking at the ground worriedly. "But you shouldn't! If you fight at school, you could get in trouble!"</p>
<p>"Would you shut up already?! This isn't any of your business! What's your deal anyway? Stop causing problems and get out of here!"</p>
<p>I watched from a few steps away, ready to grab him if he lunged at her. From what I could tell, he had really messed up this time. Tohru stood up and walked past me, her face white as a sheet. I scowled at him, stepping as close to him as I could get without touching him.</p>
<p>"You really are a hopeless fool." Yuki muttered and walked off.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to kick me?" Kyo asked, whether to myself or Yuki I wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"Sometimes not getting kicked hurts more." Yuki stated and walked around the corner.</p>
<p>"Honestly Kyo, you can't go more than an hour without yelling at someone." I sighed, picking him up. "We'll go up to the roof where no one can see you." I grabbed his clothes and tossed them over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"You don't need to help me." He said, his eyes closed. </p>
<p>"Then why, when I help you in this form, do you purr?" I teased, balancing him in my arms as we went to the rooftop.</p>
<p>"Shut up." He muttered, flopping out in the sun on the warm concrete. </p>
<p>"Is it really that bad?" I asked, playing with his bracelet. "That you can't handle people for more than a few minutes?"</p>
<p>He didn't answer, but I heard him transforming back.</p>
<p>"When this bracelet comes off, what exactly happens that you're so afraid of?" I asked softly.</p>
<p>His hand reached around and took the bracelet, quickly pulling it onto his wrist. "Nothing. It's just- special."</p>
<p>I grabbed his hand. "You'll tell me soon, right?"</p>
<p>"Shit, I don't know.." He replied.</p>
<p>"That's the first bit of Honesty I've heard from you today." I laughed and ducked as he swatted me.</p>
<p>"Let's go back to the house."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Your very first day and you skipped class?" Shigure asked, taking a cup of tea that I handed him. "You didn't stop him?"</p>
<p>"Listen, I want to leave this house." Kyo said, his back to us.</p>
<p>"It's only your third night here. Think of it as training." Shigure offered, reading his newspaper. "That'll help you tough it out."</p>
<p>"I always end up saying mean things to her." He grumbled.</p>
<p>"Wait who? Oh, you must mean Tohru.."</p>
<p>"Think of it as learning how to interact with people. How to apologize." I said, rolling him over with my foot. "I made some food, now eat and talk."</p>
<p>"I can't do this, okay? I'm not cut out for living so close to other people."</p>
<p>"It's just that you don't have much experience yet. Think of it this way. You can break a table in half with one punch, we're well aware of that." Shigure smiled. "But you're also capable of stopping that punch right before it lands. That's because you trained. Getting along with people takes practice too. If you were to interact with strangers, you may hurt them. Or you may be hurt by them. </p>
<p>"But that's how you learn. About other people and about yourself. So keep training! Resist the urge to run away! Then, one day, you'll meet a girl who says she loves you. And you'll be able to treasure her completely." I add, eyeing him.</p>
<p>"Like such a girl exists!" He grumped, and I immediately regretted it. Thankfully Shigure came to my rescue, eyeing me with his all knowing look.</p>
<p>"And what will you do if she does?" He asks, not taking his eyes off of mine.</p>
<p>"That's a pretty easy question!" Kyo said, and we both turned to look at him. "I'd start out by asking her if she's crazy!"</p>
<p>"Well, if she's been dealing with the Sohmas for as long as she has, then she must be a little crazy, right?" I asked, laughing. </p>
<p>"I'm home." Yuki said, sliding open the door.</p>
<p>"Where's Tohru?" I asked, peeking around the door. "Do I need to make dinner?" </p>
<p>"She's at work. She won't be done until late, so I'm thinking of walking to go get her. And if it's not too much trouble, I'm sure she would be very grateful for you making dinner."</p>
<p>"Alright. Kyo, I think you should go apologize." I said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Even if it's just a little something. Not even an I'm sorry. Just let her know you didn't mean it."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"She thought you were a pervert!?" I cried, setting food down on the table. "Well, I can see where she would get that from. You do end up naked at random times." I tugged on his hair. "That wasn't so hard, was it kid?"</p>
<p>He frowned. "Piss off."</p>
<p>I just smiled. "Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch 3- Rice Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to prepare for the spring festival!  Tohru and Sato are tasked with making rice balls, and Sato returns to her job at the Dojo with her dad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's decided. For the Festival, our class is going to operate a rice ball stand!" Yuki said, turning to the class. "With that settled, I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on the kinds of fillings we should use."</p><p>"What if we did tri-colour rice balls?" Tohru asked, glancing around the class. "So that in every rice ball, people get three different fillings to try! A bargain!"</p><p>"That's cute I like-" Yuki started, but was cut off by another student making a snarky remark at Tohru's expense.</p><p>"I like that idea." I glare, giving them the stink eye. One of my favorite snacks was rice balls, though we never made them around the house. Maybe now that Tohru cleared the kitchen, we could start making them again. "Put it on the list Yuki."</p><p>"I say we should do rice ball battles!" Of course. "Head to head matches! First one to pin their opponent wins. Weapons are allowed, and customers have to duke it out for their rice balls. And the only rule is no killing!"</p><p>"Sit down Kyo." I whisper, tugging on his shirt. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."</p><p>"What? I'm trying to contribute here! You jerks could at least think about it!" He shouted, flopping down in his seat and grumping.</p><p>"I'm glad you want to contribute, really I am. But need you forget, the students here aren't exactly martial art masters like some of us." I said, nudging him in the side. </p><p>"What if some of the flavoured rice balls are actually duds?" Yuki piped up, and all attention was on him. "We could make a deal where you buy three, and then choose a fourth one for free.. Only some of the choices are simply empty?"</p><p>I frown. "Never mind, I think I found an even worse Idea.."</p><p>"You shoot me down but accept his dumb idea?!" I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Sorry Kyon-kyon, yours was way too weird!" One of the boys in our class said, ruffling kyo's hair. </p><p>I snorted, throwing my head back in laughter. "Kyon-kyon!" I laughed, testing the name out myself.</p><p>"Don't call me Kyon-kyon!" He shouted, flicking me in the forehead. </p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?!" I shouted. "Huh, Kyon-Kyon!?"</p><p>"Why you-" He was cut off when a girl shouted.</p><p>"Look! Cats!" </p><p>"That's it! I'm out of here!" Kyo shouted, and sped out of the room, the cats clinging on for dear life.</p><p>"In school? Really?" I grumbled and stood up. "I'll go talk to him. Tohru, do you want to come with me?"</p><p>"Oh Yeah!" I walked out of the room, giving her time to catch up. </p><p>"Each member of the zodiac has a special connection to their animals. They can call upon them, and communicate with them if need be. Looks like they sensed his uneasiness and came running." I laughed.</p><p>"What's the difference between you and Sohma-kun?" She asked suddenly. "Uo-chan mentioned something about Kyo having a hot-temper. Like being the opposite of Sohma. So why do you fight Kyo but immediately get along afterwards?"</p><p>"Kyo and I grew up together. He was raised by my father, making him someone I hold dear to me. Yuki and Kyo were born to be enemies. Kyo and I know how to get along."</p><p>"I see.." She said, taking the ladder and climbing above me. </p><p>"Kyon-Kyon!" I shouted as we neared the top. "I knew I'd find you up here. Once a cat, always a cat." I grabbed Tohru's hand and she pulled me up. </p><p>Tohru cooed over the cats as we sat down. "I guess it's not surprising cats like you so much!</p><p>"It's not like I encourage them, they show up on their own! It happens to all of us with our animals. We can't stop them." He frowned. "Why are you here?"</p><p>  I let one roam around in my lap, eventually making its way onto my shoulder. "Why can't you stop running off?!" I bopped Kyo on the head. "We were worried you dumbass. So we came to check on you."</p><p>"Don't you want to help out with the culture festival project?" Tohru asked.</p><p>"You don't need me. Everything will go fine as long as Yuki is there." Kyo said, looking away. "He's always been so smart and capable. And good with people. Everybody automatically respects his talents. They trust him. I'm the one who started martial arts first y'know. And now he's better at it than I am."</p><p>I glanced up at the sky. "Kyo. You have to stop comparing yourself to him."</p><p>"Why should I? Everything about us is comparable." He said. "He's good at it and I'm not. It's that simple."</p><p>"Maybe it's not as black and white as that." I offer. "You have talents he could never dream of having. It's because he's the rat all the attention gets given to him. It's who he is."</p><p>"That just sounds like an empty argument. And supporting what I said. It pisses me off. I can't magically make myself more like him. I would if I could.."</p><p>"What I mean, is that you are perfect. Just the way you are. You and Yuki both have your talents, you just have different levels of expressing yourselves. Please come back to class?"</p><p>"I'll give you guys a moment." Tohru said, and started back down the ladder.</p><p>"Kyo."</p><p>"What?" He snapped, then sighed. "What is it?"</p><p>"I told you this once, I'll tell you this again and again. I care about you. I want you to do something with your life." I said, punching him in the arm. "But you can't do that if you're going to compare every little thing you do to Yuki."</p><p>"It's too difficult to do anything else. It's better to just wish, isn't it?"</p><p>"No. You have to go out and take what you want. Now, let's go back inside. I'm sure Tohru and her friends would be more than happy to see you didn't decide to ditch."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Let's play rich man, poor man!" Tohru held a deck of cards up to Kyo.</p><p>"Go away and bother Yuki!" He huffed, looking out the window.</p><p>"I would, but Sohma isn't here." She said softly, glancing around the room.</p><p>"He's busy with class rep stuff. He'll be done soon." I said. "And I'd love to play. Come on Kyon-kyon!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Bummer. I was looking forward to playing you. You're so stupid and incompetant I figured you'd make for easy pickings!" Uotani said, clearly trying to irk Kyo. Which looked like it was working, because he was growing angrier by the second. "Way to ruin the fun, thanks alot! Running away from a fight like you're some scared little boy? Pathetic!"</p><p>"Pathetic." I agreed, a smile forming when he jumped up.</p><p>"Okay you're on but I'm not gonna dry your eyes for you when you lose!" He exclaimed, a fire lit behind his eyes. "Got it gangster girl?"</p><p>"Whoever comes in last has to do everyone else's cleaning duty!" </p><p>It didn't take much convincing Kyo to do something if you just told him he was to incompetant to do it. He'd jump right in and take it as a challenge. Although I wasn't sure why even playing a simple game of cards was too big of a request for him. Watching the game though, he wasn't doing so hot. In the end, he lost big time.</p><p>"It's just some cleaning Kyon-Kyon." I laughed and grabbed my bookbag. "I've got to get to the dojo, so I won't be home until late tonight. Leave some food out for me Tohru?"</p><p>"Oh, yes! I'll see you when you arrive home!"</p><p>I started down the halls, the sounds of Kyo's protest as he cleaned echoing behind me. I pulled out my phone and called up Shigure.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not going to be home until late for the rest of the week. Make sure they don't kill each other while I'm gone?" I asked when he picked up.</p><p>"Of course." He agreed.</p><p>I turned the corner, the family estate just in view. "Alright. I arrived. I'll see you when I get home." I hung up and made my way down the path to the dojo.</p><p>"Miss Sohma!" A little boy cried, running to me. "You haven't been here all week! Where were you?"</p><p>"We have a new guest at the house. Maybe sometime I'll introduce you to her! She's a very good friend of mine!" I smiled, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Really? You should bring her here sometime!" He said, then grinned widely. "Let me show you what we've been practicing!" He thrust his fist into the air, shouting.</p><p>"Wow! You've gotten really good at that! I think you're ready to go onto the next level!" I set my bag down. "Hello everybody!"</p><p>"Hi Miss Sohma!" The students said, bowing in respect.</p><p>"We're going to start today with a couple of practices. Before we go in with Martial art skills, we're going to do some fun stretches!" I smiled, holding up my phone. "Stretch to the music, but don't go so fast you strain yourself. I'm going to change and I'll be right back!"</p><p>I headed into the house to grab my robes. "Kunimitsu, any word about dad's return?" I hollered through the house.</p><p>He popped his head out of the office, a smile on his face. "Sato! Welcome back! Your father says he doesn't know exactly when he'll return, but he plans to visit you as soon as he does." </p><p>"Thank you. And my schedule is going to be a bit iffy this week, could you make sure lessons get done as normal if I'm not available?"</p><p>"Yeah! And I heard Kyo is back, how is he?" </p><p>"Still as insecure as he was as a child." I pulled my robes on, popping my head out of the bathroom. "And he and Yuki still fighting like cat and mouse!"</p><p>"Well you know those two. I would have thought Yuki would have given up on him by now."</p><p>"I think Yuki secretly likes fighting with him. Means he's acknowledging that Kyo is a person." I laughed, tying my belt around my waist. "Anyways, you wanna come spar with me while the students warm up?"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Alright guys, is there anything we need to go over before we're finished today?" I asked, taking a sip of water.</p><p>"No Miss Sohma! Thank you for teaching us today!" They shouted, and I smiled. </p><p>"Well, if you ever have any questions, feel free to stop by the dojo and ask Mr. Tomoda, or have your parents call me! I look forward to seeing you all again soon!"</p><p>"So, what happened at home that you disappeared for a week?" Kunimitsu asked, picking up whatever the students left behind. "I thought you up and went to live with your dad without telling me!"</p><p>"We have a new member of the household." I said. </p><p>"Another zodiac member?"</p><p>"No. Not even a Sohma." I said, watching his eyes grow wide. "And she knows the secret."</p><p>"What? How did that swing over?"</p><p>"Beats me. But she's really sweet. I don't think she could hurt a fly. Which is why I'm worried for her." I confessed. "Everyone says that there's nothing going on behind the scenes, but I'm not so sure of that myself."</p><p>"You're too good for this family Sato. Really!" He shook his head. "Any luck with your research?"</p><p>"I've been a bit busy to even think about that right now." I sighed. "But no. Nothing about curses. Just a bunch of dead ends."</p><p>Thunder crashed outside. "I heard it's supposed to be really bad tonight. Do you want to call a car?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. A little rain isn't going to hurt me. I have to stop by the store first anyways." I shrugged. "Call Shigure and tell him I'm on my way, just in case."</p><p>"Alright. And I believe in your studies! You'll find the secret eventually!"</p><p>"Bye Kunimitsu." I smiled, and threw a towel over my head to protect me from the downpour. I pulled out my phone and dialed up the house. "Hey Tohru, I'm stopping by the store. You needed stuff for the rice balls, right?"</p><p>*****</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo was awake. He stormed into the kitchen, freshly showered. "Are you trying to start a rice bowl business?"</p><p>"Oh, good morning Kyo!" I smiled. "Tohru and I were just trying some things for the culture festival."</p><p>"You're out of bed early again, huh?" Tohru laughed. </p><p>"It's not early, it's normal!" He complained. "When did you get home last night Sato?"</p><p>"Some point after it started raining really hard. I had to stop at the store on the way home so it was late when I got back." I said. "Wanna try a rice ball?" I offered him one Tohru was proud of. A leek Rice ball. "You'll have to tell us how it is!"</p><p>Not even one bite in, he was head over the sink, dry heaving into it. "What are these!?"</p><p>"Rice balls made with chives!" Tohru said, and he aimed his glare at me.</p><p>"You know I hate chives! Why would you give me one with Chives in it?!" He screamed, turning to scoop his own rice from the pot. "What's wrong with making normal ones with salmon or octopus filling huh? I'll just make my own."</p><p>"Wow! That's so amazing!" Tohru eyed him, causing him to look at her in confusion. "The way you shaped that rice ball! You're great! Really!"</p><p>"It's not a big deal, I had to make my own food while I was training!" </p><p>"That and the fact dad can't cook for shit." I added. </p><p>"Whatever. Just because I can do it doesn't mean it'll taste good!" He frowned and focused on forming the rice ball. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and turned back to making the rice balls. Tohru stared in awe after him, causing me to grin. She was such a ditz sometimes and I loved it. </p><p>"If someone was training hard to make rice balls, I think they would be very jealous of how good you are at it!" Tohru smiled.</p><p>He just frowned, going off on her like he does whenever she says something slightly odd. She looked at him for a while, staring at his back. I wanted to say something, but everything that came to my head was likely to set him off.</p><p>"Oh! I think I know." Whatever she was going to say intrigued me. "Maybe you can't see it, cause it's on your back!"</p><p>What?</p><p>"Just think! If a person is a rice ball, and what's great about that person is a pickled plum, the problem is the plums on their back where they can't see!" Kyo glanced at me, astonished. "Maybe everyone in the world is walking around with plums on their backs! All different kinds! No two of them are exactly alike. But since they can't see their backs, they can't see the plums that make them unique! They think they don't have anything special! That they're just plain white rice. Even though that's not true at all! Even though they do have a plum of their own. Maybe that's the reason we get jealous! Because when it comes to plums, other peoples are easier to see."</p><p>She did have a point, as weird of an analogy as it was. Maybe that's why Kyo is so upset about others. He can see all their good qualities, but he can't see his own. I turned to the sink, letting a small smile fall on my face where he wouldn't see it and accidentally get ticked off.</p><p>"Okay seriously! Where do you get these ideas!?" he sounded flustered, maybe even beyond flustered.</p><p>I chuckled. "You're right Tohru. He's got a big old octopus plum right there." I grinned when she stepped beside me to make the tea.</p><p>"Y'know." Kyo's voice came from behind us. "You've got one too. Both of you. On your back. A plum..I can see them." I grinned. "Tohru's is really really little. Like really really Little though!"</p><p>"What about mine?" I asked, laying on the porch.</p><p>"Yours is big. And hazy." He muttered. "Like a lightning bug."</p><p>"A lightning bug!?" I asked. </p><p>"Yeah." I waited for him to continue, but he just returned to glaring at the sky.</p><p>"Yours is big as well. It's nice."</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch 4- Welcome the Boar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing Kagura, but Sato isn't very happy about it.  Nothing a little time with Hatori can't fix though!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who's there Tohru?" I asked, sliding the front door open to get a peek. "Oh Kagura! Oh. Kagura." I frowned, but masked it quickly with a turn of my head. "Whatever, let her inside I guess."</p><p>"Who was it Sato?" Shigure asked, looking at me questioningly.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." I shrugged, turning abruptly and stomping upstairs.</p><p>"What's up with her?" I heard Kyo snarl as I made my way to my room. </p><p>Let's get one thing straight. I was NOT jealous of Kagura. Angry or upset was probably a better word. I was angry about the fact that she could hug Kyo, and he wouldn't transform under her touch. Upset that she could, if she weren't so clingy, help him through his tough spots with love and care. But I could never be jealous of her. That wouldn't be fair to her.</p><p>I waited for the crash to come, and when it did, I wasn't surprised the whole house shook. But it was a relatively small crash, so at least the house didn't fall in on itself when she inevitably fought him till he passed out. The sounds of fighting went on for a while. They stopped, and started up again.</p><p>After a while, the crashes finally stopped. I figured it would be the safest if I went down then, she might have transformed and would be easy to ignore. "Hey Shigure, Tohru! Is there tea rea-" I paused, my eyes locking on Kyo. He was sitting outside, almost unscathed, and Kagura sat at the table with the others. "Do we have tea made?"</p><p>"On the stove." Shigure said. He was used to my annoyance with the Boar zodiac. "And do join us when you're done sulking? We could use another audience member."</p><p>"Alright." I sighed, pouring some tea into a cup and plopping down on a mat beside Shigure. "You broke the door." I frowned, examining the pieces.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I think I was just so excited to see Kyo again that I couldn't hold myself back!" She said apologetically.</p><p>"Whatever. Just fix it."</p><p>"Huh? Sato, are you alright? You aren't getting sick are you?" Tohru asked, reaching out to feel my forehead.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying about me though." I smiled.</p><p>"Sato's a bit jealous." Shigure whispered.</p><p>"I am not!" I shout, earning a glare from Kagura, but she eventually ignores it.</p><p>"But Kyo, it is partially your fault! You disappeared for four months and didn't even bother to call me once!"</p><p>I grumbled something along the lines of "Join the club", and Shigure swatted at the back of my head. </p><p>"Play nicely. I'm well aware you can take her on, but please not in my house." He fussed. "It's already been destroyed once today."</p><p>"Don't be silly, of course you should keep your Future wife in the know.." </p><p>"I didn't know you had a fiance! That's so sweet!" Tohru cheered excitedly. </p><p>"Surprising that anyone could consider such a cruel fate."</p><p>"You guys aren't helping!" Kyo deadpanned.</p><p>I walked into the kitchen when Kagura started talking about marriage between two Zodiac members. "Yeah. Way to rub it in Kagura.." I muttered when she was finished.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong Sato-chan?" Kagura asked, hugging my side.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Kyo! You can't play coy with me anymore! Do you like me or not?! Cause I like you so much! More than anyone else in the whole world!" I felt sweat forming on my forehead. "If I were your wife, I'd cook you amazing food everyday and forgive those momentary lapses of judgement! So no matter what your feelings are, It's obvious you're never going to find another woman who loves you as much as I do, Understand!?"</p><p>"That's it. I'm going to the dojo." I frowned at Shigure. "Call me when she leaves. Or I'll sleep at home. I don't care."</p><p>"Be safe! Don't hurt anyone!" He shouted after me. </p><p>"Yeah Yeah.." I took some deep breaths to control my anger as I walked down the stairs to the street. What still pissed me off, was the fact I could hear her yelling from halfway up the mountain. Something about his "True form". </p><p>"I'm not allowed to know, cause I'm not a zodiac member." I frowned, talking to no one in particular. "Stupid!"</p><p>I work my ass off everyday to try and figure this curse out. What makes it tick. And I'm no closer to the answer than I was when High School started. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Hatori?" I knocked on the family doctors door.</p><p>"Sato? Is that you?" He asked, peering around the corner.</p><p>"Yeah. Can I hang out here for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure, anything wrong?" He asked, bringing me into his office.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You're sulking." He pointed out.</p><p>"Fine. I'm angry." I groaned. "I am beyond angry. I'm seething! This curse is pissing me off!"</p><p>"You're still trying to figure it out?" He handed me a cup of tea. "I thought I told you to stay out of it."</p><p>"I'm just.." I huff. "I get angry when I hear all about this Zodiac stuff. I'm so close to you all, but I still have no idea what any of it means!"</p><p>"I know.." He sighs. "Does it make you upset that this girl- Tohru has come into the picture?" He asked, eyeing me.</p><p>"I don't think so.. She's nice." I smile. "I think she could be good for all of us. Yuki, Kyo, me. The other Zodiac members."</p><p>"Why aren't you at the house with them now then?"</p><p>"Kagura's there." I say simply.</p><p>"And you're jealous."</p><p>"I am not jealous!" I pout. "It just makes me sad that I can't comfort any of you guys without you transforming on me. Her, Rin and Kisa have it so much easier on that front."</p><p>"You don't need to be physical to comfort people. Your words are more than enough to make people feel better. Trust me, I know."</p><p>"Thanks..I don't know when she's leaving. Do you think I could stay on the couch for the night? I forgot my house keys when I left."</p><p>"Why don't you just go home?"</p><p>"It makes me uneasy to be in the same room as her." I admit.</p><p>"You should go home to them. Just give a little bit, and you'll get a whole lot back." I stood up and ruffled my hair. "And while you're at it, I want you to pick up a book for me. I'll get it when I come to the festival."</p><p>"Where'd you hear about the festival?!"</p><p>"Momiji ran into Tohru a few days ago and she dropped the flyer. Seemed like the perfect opportunity to meet her in person."</p><p>"Fine. What's the book?"</p><p>*****</p><p>I was heading home from the library, I saw Tohru and Kagura up ahead by the front stairs. I frowned, debating what to do. Yes, she annoyed the living hell out of me, but Hatori's words always made more sense than whatever I had to say. "Tohru! Kagura!" I shouted, flagging them down.</p><p>"Sato! Hello!" Tohru waved, smiling at me. "We were just about to head in and make dinner!"</p><p>"Sounds great! What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I was thinking of Hamburger steaks.." Kagura said, looking at the ground.</p><p>I smiled. "Sounds yummy."</p><p>Her head snapped up, giving me an uneasy stare. Then she smiled softly and nodded. "You can help, if you want."</p><p>"Really?" I was honestly surprised at her quick change of mood about me. "Alright!"</p><p>We headed up the stairs and made our way into the house. "We're home!" I shouted, waving the hand with the book in it at the boys. "Shigure, Yuki."</p><p>"Well this is certainly interesting." Shigure mused, while Yuki furrowed his brow. "Did you get all your anger out Sato?"</p><p>"I went to see Hatori." I smiled, turning from the food Kagura had set on the counter. "He helped me calm down."</p><p>"Well he always has been your favorite Sohma. I'm surprised you didn't just sleep there!"</p><p>I shrugged, cutting up a pepper. "He sent me home. Had me pick up a book for him though. Told me I should read it before bringing it to him, let him know if it's any good."</p><p>"I see. Well, why don't you go collect Kyo from outside? Let him know dinner is almost ready." He smiled. "Give you awhile to relax before the whole ordeal happens again." </p><p>I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by ordeal. Kagura would see Kyo and become inseparable from him.</p><p>I climbed up to the roof, seeing the bright orange carrot top as I crawled over to sit beside him. "There you are."</p><p>"Huh!? When did you get back?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>"Came back with the other two."</p><p>"Why'd you leave in the first place?"</p><p>"I just needed some time alone from all the noise and activity." I shrugged, tugging on my hoodie strings. "I went to Hatori's."</p><p>"Oh." He frowned.</p><p>"He just helped me talk through my emotions and sent me on my way." I sighed, my eye catching on a lightning bug. I reached out and carefully cupped it with my hands.</p><p>"He didn't try and change your memories or anything, right?" </p><p>"What? No, it's Hatori. He would never." I pressed.</p><p>"Well then, I guess it's alright."</p><p>"Why're you up here? Why not just be downstairs with the rest of them?" I asked, shuffling a bit closer.</p><p>"Kagura is always saying crazy things. Like all that marriage crap."</p><p>I nodded. "Yeah, that was a bit crazy."</p><p>"There must be something wrong with her brain, she's so annoying!" He groaned and I laughed. </p><p>"Yes well, I agree with you on that. But I think it might be a blessing to have someone who cares about you that much. Even if it is just some childhood dream of hers." He turned to look at me. "Someone who worries about you? And always want to be by your side? Sounds pretty amazing if you ask me." I sigh. "I'd like to think someone cares for me that way. I like living here with everyone, but I feel like there's so much more I could be doing with my life if I could finally break this curse and make everyone happy. That's what drives me. I want to be able to break this curse, and find that special person who made my time all worthwhile."</p><p>"Why do you have to break the curse to do that? You know it can't be done." He stated, forcing his hands together.</p><p>"That's why I have to try. Because it might be impossible. Rin knew that, now look at her. I want to help her by finishing this whole thing off." I ran a hand through my hair. "I want to break the curse for Yuki, so he can finally let himself be happy, for Shigure, so that he can have the job he's always wanted, and for you, so that you can take over the Dojo one day."</p><p>"Huh? You don't want to take over the dojo? That's all you dreamed about when we were kids!"</p><p>"I changed my mind. Life happened. I want to still be around Martial arts, but It wouldn't give me the satisfaction of doing what I loved."</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>I realized we had never talked about this before. When I was young, the dojo was all I could talk about. "I want to help people. I don't know exactly how yet, but I want to help children in poor situations. I guess all these years of seeing Sohma children being-" I stopped. Kyo was one of those children. "Y'know." He nodded, his face in shadow as his mind reeled. "Just made me wish there was someone around like dad when he took you in. Someone to help those kids."</p><p>"All I wanna do right now is go sparring. The future is too far ahead to even fathom thinking about right now." His face was pained. </p><p>"Let's go eat. Maybe that'll take the edge off." I smiled. "And if not, I'll be a personal punching bag."</p><p>He rolled his eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Here..This one's yours." Kagura set what looked like an absolutely delicious meal in front of Kyo.</p><p>"Whats this?" Shigure asked, eyeing the egg on Kyo's hamburger. "Now why did Kyo get a fried egg on top of his?"</p><p>"This is for you, Sato." Kagura set a dish in front of me. </p><p>"Thank you. Have a seat and join us, I'm excited to taste it!" My stomach grumbled in agreement.</p><p>She dashed into the kitchen and returned with her own plate, settling down beside Kyo.</p><p>I glanced at the clock. "We ate pretty late, huh?"</p><p>Shigure nodded. "It is getting pretty late, you should probably," He cast a glance at me with a smirk. "Spend the night!"</p><p>"Really? Yay! Let's share a bed tonight Kyo!"</p><p>*****</p><p>I stayed in my bedroom until she was gone the next morning. Somehow I had been conned into letting her share a bed with me, but I watched from the window as she bid everyone goodbye. She had Kyo pinned in her arms tightly, her arms crossing over his body in a sort of seatbelt choke hold. I couldn't help but laugh. Even against Kagura, he couldn't fight the fact that he admired her, even just the tiniest bit.</p><p>And then he stopped her punch. That had me burst out laughing. He wasn't going to get away from her without a scratch. A few seconds later, she had him thrown into the house, to which Shigure shouted about the TV. Another thing to replace.</p><p>"Watch ou-!" I shouted from the window, eyeing the paper boy who was, judging by the clock, two hours late. A pink mist shot out as Yuki pushed the man away, leaving the boar in his place. "Out for the paperboy." I sulked.</p><p>Once she was gone, I slipped into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I hummed a little tune as I did, although I hadn't noticed until Shigure pointed it out.</p><p>"You seem rather pleased." He said, sipping his coffee. "One would think you were happy she was gone!"</p><p>"Of course I am! If we don't have to replace any more doors or broken TV's for a while I think you would too!"</p><p>"Right, well I'll let you keep telling yourself that then."</p><p>"I will!"</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch 5- Capturing the Maiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hatori's given Sato a book of curses, meanwhile Tohru is battling whether or not to return home to her grandfather, or stay with the family she's made at the Sohma household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was laying in my bed wide awake, sometime around three in the morning. Everyone else, as far as I knew, was asleep in their own bedrooms. I glanced over at my desk, suddenly remembering the book Hatori had me pick up for him on the way home. "Well i'm not getting any sleep anyways, I might as well start reading it.." I rolled out of bed and got situated in my armchair with the book.</p><p>Curses through History.</p><p>Whatever Hatori wanted with this book, it seemed clear that maybe I wasn't the only one who wanted to know more about this curse. And if he wanted to figure it out too, why was he trying to keep me out of the way?</p><p>Curses work in many ways. Often used on people to cause them harm, they are all linked back to the caster. In order to create a curse, you must have one intent in mind. Once you've figured out your intent, it makes it much easier to control how the curse works. Some curses last throughout history due to malicious or even a good intent. </p><p>It was all stuff I'd heard of before. To make a curse, you have to know exactly why you want it to happen. Who knows what god's reason was for casting it, not that I could ask her if I wanted too. There had to be some other way than hunting down god and asking her what her reason to control so many people's lives was. I kept reading, all the way into early morning when Tohru popped her head in the door. "Good Morning." I smiled, setting the book to the side. I had gotten no useful information out of it, and I was too tired to continue.</p><p>She nodded quietly, and closed the door. She seemed almost sad. I got up and got changed for school, heading downstairs to the kitchen where she was. "Everything alright?" I asked, pouring myself some milk before Kyo attacked it and drank it all.</p><p>She was completely out of it when she looked at me. "Yeah."</p><p>I wanted to pry, but she was the type of person to tell everyone what was wrong in her own time, so I turned the tv onto the news and sat in the living area.</p><p>A few minutes later, the boys came downstairs and took their usual spots. Tohru frowned, looking at the ground by the table before sitting. "Grandpa called. He said the renovations are ready."</p><p>"They work surprisingly fast!" Shigure said, although there was no real emotion behind it. </p><p>"So you'll be heading back to his house?" I asked, turning to look at her. I knew this had been coming, but I didn't expect it so soon. "Are you sure that's alright?"</p><p>"Yes. The exterior walls aren't done, but most of the work is complete, so it's ready to live in." She said softly.</p><p>"That could be dangerous Tohru!" I whispered, glancing at Shigure. "You should stay here until the walls are finished at least."</p><p>"Grandpa said I could come back, so.." She shrugged, then jumped up. "Oh no! I forgot I haven't started cooking!"</p><p>I stood up with her, taking her arm. "I'll help you, alright? I think you've got bigger things to worry about right now than making us breakfast." I led her into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients. "Tohru-"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I'm gonna miss you when you leave." I offered up the best smile I could. "Do you want me to help you bring anything to your grandfather's house? I'd love to see where you'll be living!"</p><p>"Yeah! I'd love it if you came with me!" She grinned. "I'm sure grandpa's house will be great! Besides, anything's better than living in a tent, right?!"</p><p>*****</p><p>"There's some leftover salted fish in the fridge. It'll go bad before too long. Oh, and you'll probably want to pick up soy sauce at the store soon. And garbage days changed recently, so keep that in mind." Tohru was giving Shigure a whole list of things he probably wouldn't even remember. "And Sato has my grandfather's address, but I'll give it to you guys too just in case."</p><p>"I guess tomorrow's the big day." Shigure asked, glancing over the top of his newspaper. "You've done so much for us, I don't know how Sato can even fathom making dinner by herself again once you've gone!" He laughed.</p><p>"No, you guys are back on your own again, I'm working nights at the Dojo again!" I frown at him. "That means take out for you all." I turned to Tohru. "Thank you for all of the care you've taken while living here."</p><p>"No! Thank you! And I promise you can trust me, I'll take the Sohma family secret to my grave!" She smiled happily.</p><p>"You'll enjoy being home again, won't you?" I asked, leaning against the doorway. "In your grandfather's house?"</p><p>"Oh yes! I'll settle back in just fine! Well, I should go pack up my room and get ready for moving day!" She started out of the room, four sets of eyes following her.</p><p>"They kick her out, and all the sudden they want her back?" I whisper, seething.</p><p>"I half expected you to stop her, at least one of you!" Shigure said, nodding with me. </p><p>"I offered to take her to the house tomorrow. Maybe I can convince her on the way there." I shrugged. </p><p>"This was always going to be a temporary living arrangement." Yuki muttered.</p><p>"Rat boys right." Kyo groaned.</p><p>"What?" I whispered, shocked. "You've finally agreed with Yuki on something and it's about her moving out?"</p><p>"Weird thing isn't her going home, it's that she ever stayed here in the first place." He muttered. "It's not right."</p><p>"Yes well, if she's gone, there's only going to be one girl to keep the house clean. And once dad returns, I'm going back to living in the Dojo, so you'll all be on your own completely." I let that sink in for a moment. "I'm going to go help Tohru pack up. Sit here and sulk if you want, or figure yourselves out."</p><p>*****</p><p>"This is the place?" I asked, carrying a box of her things in my arms.</p><p>"Yeah." She smiled. "Do you want to come in? I'm sure my cousins would be more than happy to carry that for you if you want to go back home!"</p><p>"Nonsense! I've got to make sure this place is suitable for you!" I laugh. "And I want to meet your grandfather! He sounds like a wonderful man."</p><p>We stepped up to the door and Tohru knocked. "Hello?"</p><p>"Oh, Tohru!" A woman opened the door. "It's so good to see you!"</p><p>"Hello. The place looks nice!" She spoke kindly, holding the door open for me to come inside. "Thank you for letting me stay!"</p><p>An elderly man who I assumed must be her grandfather waved from the stairs. "We're glad to have you Kyoko Dear!"</p><p>"Kyoko?" I asked.</p><p>"Come on grandpa, that's Tohru!" A younger girl pitched in.</p><p>"Introduce us to your friend!" An older boy said from behind the grandfather. "You must be one of Tohru's friends?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm Sato Sohma, It's so nice to meet you all!" I bowed. "Thank you for taking Tohru in, I understand she's been going through a rough time right now."</p><p>"Would you like some tea dear?" The woman who opened the door for us asked, standing beside the stove. </p><p>"Yes please. But could you tell me where Tohru's room will be? I'd like to take this box up before it gets too heavy." </p><p>"Oh, I can help you with that!" The boy from before said. "Here, let me carry it!"</p><p>"Oh, that's alright! I'll just put it in there and be out of your hair, alright?" I smiled. </p><p>"Of course. It's up the stairs and to the left. Can't miss it! It's the room right across from the bathroom."</p><p>"Thank you." I made my way upstairs and turned left. In some ways, it reminded me of the house. The narrow hallways with rooms on either side. Her room, which she shared with her cousin, a shocker to me because of how big the house was, looked pretty similar to her room back home. "So why live here if they're almost the exact same?" I laughed, setting the box down. I used the bathroom quickly before heading downstairs. </p><p>"We need to discuss this sooner rather than later." The woman's voice said sharply as I made my way downstairs. "The thing is Tohru, I hear that you were living unchaperoned in a single man's home. I had a private detective investigate." </p><p>Private Detective?</p><p>"Excuse me-"</p><p>"Living with a guy!?" Her cousin shouted. "You're kidding! And I thought between the two of us I was the more mature one!"</p><p>"You hired a private detective to spy on Tohru?" I glanced at Tohru, who looked shaken. What if he learned about the secret?</p><p>"My son has ambitions. He wants to become a police officer. For that to happen, we can't very well have someone with a criminal record in the family!"</p><p>"Criminal record?!" I spat. "Do you even know Tohru?!"</p><p>"At first I thought the private investigation might be going too far, but they say Kyoko used to have violent tendencies. And you know, the apple doesn't always fall far from the tree. So I was concerned."</p><p>I stood beside Tohru.</p><p>"So if you're going to live in this house, you need to make sure all of your actions are discreet from now on." She nodded towards the wanna be police officer who stood up. I gripped Tohru's hand tightly.</p><p>"Be honest Tohru, while you were living there, they didn't do anything to you, did they?" He asked, getting up in her face.</p><p>"She wasn't the only girl there!" I shouted, glaring at him. "She's lived with me for the past few weeks. If my family had done anything to her, she wouldn't be standing here right Now. I would have left with her long ago."</p><p>He ignored me. "Anything- indecent?" I reared back my fist, but someone else beat me to it. Tohru's grandfather.</p><p>"Dad, what's gotten into you?!" The woman asked, shell shocked.</p><p>"Honestly, are jeering and taunting all you people know how to do?" He asked, and I snickered. "I'm very sorry about them Kyoko, Kyoko's friend. Please don't think too badly of them, they're terribly unpleasant people but what can you do?"</p><p>I glared at his grandson. "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." I whispered. "That's my only warning."</p><p>"How could you say that?!"</p><p>"You're not exactly helping here!"</p><p>I took a step back, preparing just in case I needed to get physical. </p><p>"What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Her grandfather asked, and I sent a look to his daughter. "Still, nasty or not, they are my family. And I invited them to share my home. If they say a few ugly things to me, well I can tolerate it. But there's no reason you should have to put up with their petty fighting."</p><p>"Are you saying-"</p><p>"Oh no! I'm not trying to kick you out! It's just, I don't think putting up with them suits you Kyoko. Katseu said Kyoko would always be happiest living somewhere she could spread her wings! Hard to do that surrounded by negativity and spite." He smiled. "So you see, I think you might need something a little more than this place."</p><p>He was telling her to return to the Sohmas. "So my dear, if there's somewhere you'd rather be, that's alright! I promise you I'll understand!"</p><p>She glanced at me. "I want-"</p><p>"Tohru?"</p><p>"You're offering me a place to stay. Giving me a roof over my head again! I can't be anything but grateful for that! I know I'm blessed. Truly. So I shouldn't say that what I really want is to go home!" She started crying. "I shouldn't be asking for more than I already have, I shouldn't miss the Sohma family so much! Sohma, and Kyo, and you! I wanted to get to know you all better. I wanted to keep eating with you, and to keep talking about everything under the sun. I wanted more! The truth is.. I didn't want to leave!"</p><p>"Then come home with us Tohru." I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. "Come back to Kyo, and Yuki, and Shigure and I."</p><p>"Is that selfish for me? Is that asking for more than I deserve?"</p><p>"Come on then!" I looked up. </p><p>"I had this handled you idiots!" I smiled. "Come home with us Tohru."</p><p>"It's time to go home." Yuki agreed.</p><p>"Whats going on?" Tohru asked, her voice barely a whisper.</p><p>"You didn't really think we would just let you go without a fight, huh?" I smirked. "And you-" I put my finger in her cousin's face. "If you don't want anything 'Indecent' to happen to you, then i'd stay out of our way."</p><p>"Yes ma'am.." He nodded forcefully.</p><p>"Who's that!?"</p><p>"They're hot!"</p><p>"Kyo! Come to join the party? I'm afraid you're a bit late!" I chuckled, grabbing his wrist. "Come on. Her things are upstairs."</p><p>"We're sorry for the interruption. Your door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in!" Yuki gave his princely smile that made all the girls at school swoon.</p><p>"Now just a moment!" Her aunt said, flustered. "What is this about?!"</p><p>"Can't you tell?" Yuki asked. "We've come to get Miss Honda!"</p><p>"I told you, she was fine living in our house. That's her home." I smiled. </p><p>"Wait, you're from the house where Tohru was playing live in girlfriend?" Damn, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "That would mean you're actually a guy!?"</p><p>Yuki flicked him, sending him to the floor and his glasses flying. "Be careful about how you speak about Miss Honda in the future. Scum."</p><p>"Come on Kyo, we haven't got all day!" I shouted up the stairs. </p><p>"Well if you had been quicker about convincing her, she wouldn't have already unpacked, now would she you idiot!?" He hollered back.</p><p>"I'm very sorry about our sudden outburst." I turned to Tohru's grandfather. "I hope you know that you are a very wonderful man. She will be very happy and safe living with us, I can promise you."</p><p>"Thank you dear. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even thought about the fact she might not want to live here." I he took my hands. "Please take care of my Kyoko, alright dear?"</p><p>"Of course sir." I smiled, then turned back to a frantic Tohru. "You three ready?"</p><p>*****</p><p>"We're home!" I unlocked the front door and set Tohru's stuff down.</p><p>"You captured the fair maiden! Congratulations!" Shigure clapped, a smirk on his face. "Does this mean Sato won't be making dinner for us today?"</p><p>I groaned. "I'm too exhausted to even think about food." </p><p>"You aren't going to eat?" Kyo asked.</p><p>"I've dealt with enough of your bickering today." I pointed to the two boys. "So just go on and eat without me. I'll be fine."</p><p>"I'll save you some food!" Tohru shouted behind me as I headed up the stairs.</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>Kyo and Yuki bickered downstairs for a while, so I pulled the book back out. I was trying to search for some sort of hidden context when a knock came at my door.</p><p>"Yeah? Come in."</p><p>"I brought you some food." He muttered. </p><p>I took the plate in my lap and set the book to the side. "Why aren't you downstairs? You seem to like running off a bit too much, don't you think?" </p><p>"I've dealt with that rat enough to last me a lifetime." He grumbled, laying flat against the floor. "What's your book?"</p><p>"I got this book for Hatori the other day. I started reading it yesterday morning but it doesn't make much sense to me." I sighed. "It's on curses. He wanted me to read it and then fill him in on what I found."</p><p>"To end it?" He asked. "You're actually serious about this?"</p><p>I nod. "Dead serious. I've even thought about going to Akito to try convincing them to let me search the private records."</p><p>"You won't." He snapped.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't want you to go near that demon. It's not safe." He huffed. "We both know how dangerous Akito is first hand. So why would you go back there?"</p><p>"I'm not going to stop until I can figure this whole thing out." I shrug, changing the subject so we don't have to talk about Akito anymore. "Thanks for the food, by the way. Are you glad she decided to stay?"</p><p>"I guess so? I don't know. I've never really been worried about other people, unless it's you or master." He frowned, looking at me upside down. "I mean, at least we won't have to worry about the house getting messy cause you're gone all the time."</p><p>"I haven't been at the dojo as much as I wish I could be. After the Culture day festival I'm going to be there starting right after school for as many days as possible." I smile. "But it will be nice coming home to a clean house. And warm food that I didn't have to make myself." I sat and ate my food in silence. "I think you should stop by the dojo sometime. Kunimitsu has been waiting for your visit since he heard you returned."</p><p>"I know I should go see everybody." he groaned. "I'm just sick of seeing the estate and knowing that place is my only future." He punched a hand in the air. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>"Have fun!" I smirked. "And Kyo? Your form on that punch was terrible!"</p><p>He stuck his tongue out at me and left the room. "Night!"</p><p>"Night Kyo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch 6- Culture Day Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day of the culture day festival and everything and everyone is going crazy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up!! It's time for the Culture Day Festival!" I shouted, throwing my uniform on quickly. "Time to get up!"</p><p>"You seem a little too cheerful this morning." Yuki groaned, sticking his head out of his room. "It's too early to have that much energy."</p><p>"But Yuki! This day only comes once a year! We have to be there early to set up!" I smiled, wrapping an arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru! Let's go downstairs and make a yummy breakfast for the boys!"</p><p>"Would you shut up!?" Kyo shouted from somewhere down the hall. "Even I'm pissed about how loud you're being!"</p><p>"Shut up you cat!"</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Lets go Tohru!" I raced down the stairs two at a time until I reached the kitchen. "We have everything prepared right?"</p><p>"Yes! Oh I'm so excited for today!" She smiled, opening the fridge. "Do you think I'll meet any new zodiac members today?"</p><p>I grinned. "Maybe! That would be a great addition to today." Yes, she would meet some new members today. Hatori and Momiji were coming to the school today, which no one but Shigure and I knew. Kyo and Yuki would probably cause an issue, so I figured it might be fun to get them riled up a bit this morning and get some of their energy out before Momiji came jumping around.</p><p>"Why Sato, good morning!" Shigure smirked at me. "Tohru, it's good to see you both up and about so early on in the day!"</p><p>"Good Morning Shigure-san!" Tohru smiled. I grabbed the kettle and set it on the stove, letting the water heat up.</p><p>"Good morning." I sat down at the table beside him and turned on the television. "How do you think they're gonna react?"</p><p>"I think it'll be a very fun day." He shrugged. "Hatori's gonna play a little prank on them, but Momiji might be a bit of a handful. Keep a tight leash on him and Kyo so they don't start fighting."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I wish there was just one day where we could go without a fight!" I sighed, listening as someone was thrown across the room upstairs. "But it's in his nature I guess."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Oh man, these are selling like crazy! This was such a good idea!" One of my classmates manning the booth said after selling some of the last of the rice balls.</p><p>"Well, Tohru spent a long time making them, so I'd hope they sold out! Tohru does such a great job and makes them so well!" I laugh, pulling out a stack of rice ball boxes. "And they're so cute! Look Kyo, a cat shaped rice ball!"</p><p>He glanced at me uncomfortably. "This feels wrong. Is this cannibalism?" Which earned him a loud laugh from Tohru and I.</p><p>"And look-" I nudged him. "Yuki's in a dress. I haven't seen him wear a dress in forever!"</p><p>"Yeah, he looks stupid!" Kyo chuckled, biting into his rice ball. "Like a really ugly girl."</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, well, I think that's one of Ayame's designs, come to think of it. I wonder why yuki's wearing it." I turned to Tohru. "Doesn't he look so cute?" I said sarcastically.</p><p>"Very! But I feel kind of bad that the class made him dress up when he clearly doesn't enjoy it." She said worriedly.</p><p>"Nah! That's what makes it all the better!" I laughed, pulling out my camera. "We've gotta get a memento of the occasion!"</p><p>"He won't look at me! I hope I didn't offend him somehow!" She moaned, looking up at me.</p><p>"Nah, just ignore him. He gets really insecure about his face sometimes. Cause it's so pretty!" Kyo cackled. </p><p>"Oh no! What should I do? I didn't realize he was so miserable! This whole time i've just been thinking about how cute he looks in a dress!"</p><p>"Look, it's not just you! Even your cousin thought he was a girl. So don't sweat it." I eyed Momiji entering the room and busied myself with organizing the booth.</p><p>"Seriously! In that dress you'd never know he was a dude!" </p><p>I heard a gasp and looked up to see Momiji had jumped on Yuki's back. "Who's that?" Uotani asked, watching the two boys closely.</p><p>"Thats Momiji." I shrugged.</p><p>"What's he doing at the festival?" Kyo asked me.</p><p>"Hatori brought him." I said, nodding in the direction of the doctor who had just entered the room.</p><p>"What? Kyo, Sato, you know him?" Tohru gasped, looking between us.</p><p>"Momiji, don't go wandering off on your own like that!" Hatori scolded the boy. "So, you're looking well today Yuki. Kyo too. Oh, Sato! Do you have my book?"</p><p>"Yes! It's in my locker. I'll go get it if you want." I said, smiling at him.</p><p>"No, that's alright. We'll get it later." He turned back to Yuki.</p><p>"Hai! Gutentag, I am Momiji Sohma! Half german, Half Japanese! And this Is Hatori Sohma! We're related to your classmates Yuki, Kyo and Sato Sohma!"</p><p>"They're in your family?" Tohru asked.</p><p>"Uh Huh.." Kyo still looked confused.</p><p>"They're my very distant cousins, while they're Yuki and Kyo's close cousins." I said. "They came to see the festival!"</p><p>"Now that we're all acquainted, perhaps you'd like to tell me when you became a girl?" Hatori asked, sending a smirk in my direction.</p><p>"Oh come on Hatori! You know he's always been a precious little princess!" I shouted over to him, earning a glare from Yuki. "And based on the times we've seen him naked, we all know full well he's really a dude!"</p><p>That got a gasp from everyone, including Tohru. "What!?"</p><p>"He's a doctor." I admitted, nodding my head in their direction. "He used to treat us all when we were little."</p><p>"You don't need to give me an exam here." Yuki sighed, following Hatori's orders.</p><p>"That would be true, if you ever came by for a check up once a month like you promised." Hatori said.</p><p>"Huh? Every month? Don't tell me you're sick or something!" Tohru cried, running up to yuki and Hatori.</p><p>"Should we get her?" Kyo asked me, eyeing Hatori suspiciously.</p><p>"I don't think he'll do anything here. There's too many people around." I said. "Plus he promised me he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so I'm gonna trust him for now."</p><p>"You must be Tohru Honda." Hatori looked at her. "You're right Sato, she really is just a normal girl."</p><p>I nodded, about to say something when a girl shrieked. She pointed to where Momiji was sitting on top of the booth. "Momiji, get down from there?" I asked, shoving Kyo to stand under him.</p><p>"Idiot, what do you think you're doing!?" Kyo shouted, reaching up to grab the boy. "If you fall, we're not going to catch you!"</p><p>Tohru came running over, most likely to help. "Bad idea, if he falls on you he'll transform." I whispered, pulling her to the side to stand with me so Kyo could grab the bunny spirit. </p><p>"Let's talk behind the curtain, alright guys?" I asked, getting eye level with Momiji who was hanging from Kyo's hand. "You are such a little pain." I whispered, putting a finger in his face. "A little pain indeed."</p><p>"Just sit here and don't move a muscle!" Kyo shouted, bopping Momiji on the head. </p><p>"Wahhh! Kyo hit me! Sato, he's a big meanie!!"</p><p>"Look, I allowed Hatori to bring you. But you can't just run around a normal school acting like this, alright? Boundaries Momiji. Boundaries." I said, leaning against the window. "Start acting your age or we'll have some issues."</p><p>He nodded, but a smile grew on his face when he saw Tohru. "Oh! Hi Tohru, how are you!? I came to see you!" He reached out like he was going to jump on her, and I sent him a threatening scowl.</p><p>"Good afternoon. Then you're in the sohma family too then?" Tohru asked, looking at him in wonder.</p><p>"Ja! It must have been fate that brought us together that day!"</p><p>Huh? "Momiji, you know Tohru?" </p><p>"We met at papa's building!" He said cheerfully.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you worked for the Sohmas!" I gasped. "Did you Kyo?"</p><p>He shook his head, and Momiji continued. "Oh ya! I like to hang out there! Papa's the CEO!"</p><p>Tohru was clearly as shocked as we were. "He runs the company!?"</p><p>I sighed and closed my eyes. At least there was no fighting yet. But I could tell by the look in Kyo's eye that he wanted to throw the kid out the window. And I kind of did as well now that I thought about it.</p><p>"Oh Hey! You know the secrets about our Zodiacs, don't you?" Momiji asked, turning on Tohru.</p><p>"Momiji, not in public." I groaned, and went to stand over by Kyo. "Get ready to jump on him."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Uh! Yes!" Tohru spoke, a look of confusion on her face. </p><p>"Horrah! That means I can hug you!" he started towards her. "Here I come!"</p><p>Kyo reached out and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him away from Tohru. I let out a sigh of relief. Momiji wasn't having it. "You can't stop me just because you like her! I bet you hug Tohru everyday!"</p><p>I reached out and grabbed him by his coat collar. "No, but we can stop you because you're being a nuisance." I snarled, and let go, crossing my arms angrily.</p><p>"Too bad!" He stuck his tongue out and leaped from Kyo's grasp, landing directly on Tohru. "I gotcha!"</p><p>I sighed and headed back around the curtain to see what damage had been done. I made eye contact with Hatori and shrugged. We all rushed out of the room while yuki distracted the students and made our way up to the roof.</p><p>"Momiji, what the hell did I say to you!?" I shouted, picking him up by the back of the neck.</p><p>"You damn brat! Do you even understand what you've done?!" Kyo backed me up.</p><p>"They're scary Tohru!" The bunny complained, leaping from my hand to Tohru's arms.</p><p>"It's a good thing Yuki thought fast and distracted everyone." Hatori muttered, holding his head in his hand.</p><p>I nodded. "You're right."</p><p>Kyo had to open his mouth and say something about yuki's face, because he went flying right past me near the edge of the roof. "Ah, I almost forgot, there's something important I have to do." Hatori said, and I saw the flash of a camera behind his back. "You two, line up here in front." I sat down next to Tohru and watched them. "Sato, you can join if you want." he said, and I waved my hand. </p><p>"I'm alright, thanks." I smiled.</p><p>"Very well. Come on, do as you're told! I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind." Hatori said once the two had lined up. "Macaroni and-"</p><p>"Cheese?" The two boys asked, giving a confused grin.</p><p>"Akito told me to bring back a nice photo of you boys. See you." He grinned. "Sato, are you coming along?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh! Right! Yes, I'll be right there. You can wait for me down below." I said, then turned to the others. "I've got to go to the estate, I'll be home as soon as my lessons are over."</p><p>"You're going to the estate during the middle of the school day?" Tohru asked as I helped her up.</p><p>"Yes. I've got some things to do. I hope you won't miss me too much?" I smiled. "Kyo, Yuki, please try not to fight too much while I'm gone?"</p><p>Yuki nodded, and turned to Tohru. Kyo eyed me for a moment before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful. Don't go anywhere you shouldn't-" He frowned. "And that means Akito's."</p><p>"I'll be fine. I think I can get hatori to let me into the records without Akito ever knowing." I say, putting a hand on his head. "I'll see you when I get home." </p><p>*****</p><p>"So, did you get any use out of the book?" Hatori asked when I slid in the car.</p><p>"Nothing. It's all stuff I read before." I groaned, handing it over to him and picking up Momiji's rabbit form. I put him in my lap so he wouldn't transform in the car. "Which is why-" I paused. "I was wondering if you could get me into the archives?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The archives. I was thinking there might be something of use to us in there." I said, looking out the window.</p><p>"Out of the question!" He frowned.</p><p>"Akito never has to hear about it!" I exclaim, getting annoyed. "You could let me in, and they would never suspect a thing!"</p><p>"Sato, that would be breaking all the rules!" He said, leaning into his hands. "I can't just go behind Akito's back for you!"</p><p>"Please? I have an idea of what to look for, you just have to point me in the right direction!"</p><p>"Sato-" He sighed, looking out the window. "Fine. Fifteen minutes is all you get. Take photos of whatever you need and get to my office after."</p><p>"Yes! Thank you!"</p><p>*****</p><p>"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, pulling a key ring from his pocket.</p><p>"Past Zodiac members and heads of families." I say, pulling out my phone.</p><p>"Why heads of family?" He frowns, sliding the key into place when we were sure no one was around.</p><p>"I want to see if there's a pattern between them." I flick my flashlight on while he walks into a back room. </p><p>"Everything you need is going to be back here. Remember, fifteen minutes." He headed out of the room.</p><p>I pulled a box out labeled Zodiacs, and leafed through it. The old members of the zodiac dated back to even before the industrial revolution. Nothing of extreme importance struck me about any of the other zodiacs, but I jotted down at their names and death dates. Then I pulled out the cat files. I started from the back and leafed forward, writing down their dates of death. "What?" I stopped when I got my Great grandfather's name. My great grandfather died, years ago. I didn't know he was a member of the zodiac, let alone the cat. I leaned against the wall and read through the file, writing down anything of importance. 'The member of the zodiac to be possessed by the cat, also becomes possessed by the envy of the cat- the monster. Due to this, the cat will be locked away to spend his days as a prisoner.' I looked back to his record. Here it says he died sixteen years ago, at the age of 80. Meaning he spent a large portion of his life trapped in a cell like an animal. "Oh no." I put the file back and pulled out the next one. Kyo's file. Did that mean he would also end up imprisoned for the rest of his life? I shook the thought away and pulled out the head of Families box, snapping pictures of their names and death dates before cleaning up. I slid the key back into the lock and clicked it back into place. Then I ran all the way to Hatori's, barely stopping to take a breath.</p><p>"Woah!" He said, jumping up from his chair. "Is everything alright!?"</p><p>"Did you know?"</p><p>"Did I know what?"</p><p>"That my great grandfather was a member of the zodiac? The cat?" I asked, shoving my phone in his face. "Did you know he was locked away?"</p><p>"Yes." He sighed, leading me to the couch. "The only people who knew were those who were around when he was alive. We knew, but we weren't supposed to tell anyone."</p><p>"Did my dad know?" I asked, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"He did. He was afraid of the man."</p><p>"Jesus.." I wrapped my hands around the back of my head, tugging at my hair. "Does- Does Kyo know? That he's going to be locked away?"</p><p>Hatori turned his head. "Yes. He knows. He's already planned for it, and he's prepared." He whispered.</p><p>"There has to be some way to help him!" I shout, jumping off the couch. "To make sure he can stay outside!"</p><p>"There isn't. The cat spirit is dangerous and vengeful. If he's allowed to keep living on the outside, he could become a threat to everyone. That's why he has to be locked away. Because of that spirit."</p><p>"Then that's even more of a reason to stop this curse. How long do we have?"</p><p>"Until he graduates. He'll return to the estate soon after and be imprisoned." He said. "Did you find anything else of importance?"</p><p>"Anything that could be of some use is highlighted in the book. I have all the files on camera, I'll just keep everything here until I can get around to figuring it out."</p><p>"This is dangerous. I hope you understand?" He asked, pulling his jacket on. "Even though you have been threatened by Akito time and time again, you still poke around when you think they aren't looking. Next time they might not be so lenient."</p><p>"What's it to them anyways?" I ask. "Just to have power over people?"</p><p>"They are seen as god, Sato. Worshipped by the zodiac. You know they play the most important role in everything here." He sighed. "Shigure's going to be stopping by to see Akito soon. You should get home."</p><p>"I will. Thank you for helping me, even if it means going against Akito's wishes."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Not a chance! And If I beat you, you gotta dye your hair black! Got it?" I heard Kyo shouting from inside when I got up to the house.</p><p>"I'm home!" I shouted, tossing my jacket on the floor and kicking my shoes off. "Have you guys- oh! Hello! Uotani, Saki!"</p><p>"Sato! You should come play with us!" Tohru smiled from her spot on the floor. </p><p>I smiled, looking at the faces around the table. "I think i'll just watch for now." I smiled, settling beside Kyo. I sat quietly, listening to him bicker with Uotani over the game. He stays so alive, even though he knows he's going to be held captive until he dies. And this monster, what does that even mean? All the members of the zodiac transform. To others, they would all be seen as monsters. So why just the cat?</p><p>"Sato?" I heard my voice being said, drawing me from my thoughts.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kyo asked, his eyes watching mine carefully. </p><p>"Oh." I said. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I smiled, ruffling his hair. "Just focus on the game."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Damn it!" I cried, slamming my fist into the wall until the house shook. "Damn it!"</p><p>"Woah! No need to go knocking the house down!" Shigure said, stopping outside of my door. "Be careful, we need to make a good impression on those girls tonight."</p><p>"I'm sorry." I whisper, looking down at my bloody knuckles. "I'm just angry right now."</p><p>"Why don't you go use your personal punching bag? I'm sure he'd let you dump all your feelings on him."</p><p>"I can't." I sighed, falling back on my bed. "Just, forget I said anything, alright? I'll be fine in the morning."</p><p>"Still, i think you should go get those wrapped before you hurt yourself any worse." He shrugged. "Night Sato."</p><p>"Night Shigure." I stood up and made my way down to Kyo's room. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He said, pulling open the door.</p><p>"I need you to uh- wrap my hand." I say, pulling my hand up where he could see it. "I kinda went a bit hard tonight."</p><p>"That's all fresh! You just did that." He frowned, tugging me over to his bed. "What's the matter? And don't say you're fine, I'm sick of you lying about it."</p><p>"I just have a lot going on in my head right now. Work, School, this Curse. It's all a big jumble right now." I lie. "It's alright, I just have to let my stress out."</p><p>"So you punch a wall without protecting yourself first?" he asked, rubbing some neosporin on my knuckles. "Smart."</p><p>"Shut it. You used to do it all the time." I frowned. "Just hurry up and wrap it so I can sleep?"</p><p>"Fine." He wrapped the wrap around my knuckles and palm and fastened it. "Just be more careful from now on. If somethings stressing you, come talk to me instead of destroying your body. It helps."</p><p>I really wanted to hug him. "Thanks." I whisper, settling for a squeeze on his shoulder instead. "For looking out for me."</p><p>***** </p><p>"Good morning Tohru!" I yawned, grabbing a plate of food off the counter. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes! Very!" She smiled. "Oh no! You're hurt!"</p><p>"Ah, it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about!" I sat down across from Kyo. "You gonna save any of that milk for us?"</p><p>"Tch. Not anymore!" he shouted, lunging at me.</p><p>"Creep. I told you not to drink straight from the carton!" Yuki complained, walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Lay off me, stuck up rat!" Kyo said, only to be kicked in the shin by yuki, the carton spilling all over the floor.</p><p>"You jerk! That's it! We're settling this right now!" I waved as Hanajima and Uotani walked in.</p><p>"Cat and a rat." Was all Hana said, eyeing them. I almost spit out my food.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Oh Hello! You're up! Can I get you something?"</p><p>"I bet you two forgot they were here, huh?" I asked, wiping up the spilled milk.</p><p>"No, of course not!" Kyo yelled at me while Yuki collected himself.</p><p>"Still. This seems like a nice house to live in. I decided that if I came over and it was a bad environment for tohru, then I'd do all sorts of things to the two of you." She turned to me. "Please, keep them in line so that doesn't have to happen?"</p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"Well, we're counting on you three!" Uotani smiled, sitting at the counter. "Lets eat!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch 7- New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Years eve leaves Sato and Tohru alone at the Sohma house.  The new year gives everyone some time to do a little thinking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “You really having that much fun cleaning the deck?”  kyo asked Tohru, who was happily scrubbing away at the deck.</p><p>  “Don’t judge her, you cat.”  I frowned, grabbing one of the doors with a hole in it.  “Get back to your job.</p><p>”Yep!  I love tidying up the house for new years with all of you!”  She grinned. “It's like a dream!”</p><p>I watched her go back and forth for a bit.  “Ditto here.”</p><p>  Shigure came out of his office carrying two large cases of books.  “Oh, my poor back! Why do books have to be so heavy?”</p><p>  “I think you’re just getting old.  An old man!” I smile cheekily. He stuck his tongue out at me.</p><p>  “Whatever!  I hate that I have to get rid of these, I’ll get yelled at if I send them to the main house though..”</p><p>  “Hey Shigure?”  Tohru stood to his side.  “I know it’s terrible to ask this when you’ve already done so much, but the thing is, my grandfather contacted me and it seems the family is going to hawaii for the holiday..”</p><p>“Tohru, are you going to spend the new year with your grandfather's family in Hawaii!?”  I asked, laying down on the floor in front of the TV.</p><p>  “That's what I was going to ask you guys about..  Would it possibly be okay if I stayed here in your house for new years?”  She grew quiet.</p><p>  “Course!  But is that really what you want to do?”  Shigure asked, glancing around the room at the rest of us.</p><p>  “It’ll be fine.  We’ll just make some yummy food and watch some christmas movies on tv!”  I smile, looping my arm with hers.</p><p>  “If it's not too much trouble..”  She whispers. “But Sato! Aren’t you going to spend the holidays with your family?”</p><p>  “I'll be fine.  Dad’s somewhere up in the mountains anyways right now, so there's no real reason to go.”  I bit back talking about not wanting to see Akito. “I can stay with you, and the rest of them can leave.”  I nod reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>                        *****</p><p>  “I’m staying too!”  The boys both said as I took a bit of rice.</p><p>  “No, you aren’t.”  I state, not looking up at them.  “You are going back.”</p><p>  “I haven’t been back in four months so why should I now?”  Kyo asked, shoving his chopsticks in my face. “It’s just a hassle!”</p><p>  “If I show up for the banquet now, what was the point of me leaving?”  Yuki asks, but in all honesty I don’t have an answer for that.  </p><p>  “Just make an appearance?  You’ll tick you know who off if-”  I started.</p><p>  “I’m not going!”  They shout again, even more stubborn than the first time.</p><p>  “This is going to be a pain.  Sato, you should come in their place then.”  Shigure looks at me.  </p><p>  “Nope.  Not a chance, not happening.”  I blurt. “No.”</p><p>  “Are you all okay?  Is sounds like everyone’s unhappy about something, but I can’t figure out what.”  Tohru held a bowl full of lettuce in her hands above me.</p><p>  “Listen to how unreasonable the boys are being Tohru!”  Shigure shouted, leaning across the table in front of me.  “These fools are refusing to go to the main house for new years!  And I’m sure I’ll be yelled at!”</p><p>  “Stop whining like a toddler!”  Kyo and I shout. “Don’t you have any sense of self respect?”</p><p>  “But why aren’t you going home?  Momiji told me that new years is like a really important holiday for the Sohmas!”</p><p>  “Yeah.  Cause anytime that kid gets to dress up and run around like an idiot he’ll take it.  And pretty boy over here-” I jerk my thumb in Yuki’s direction, a smirk on my face. “Well he just loves to show off that pretty little face of his.”</p><p>“You’re right about that!  It’s the biggest event of the year!”  Shigure says, ignoring me and Yuki’s glare fest.  “The whole entire clan gathers together for the celebration!  And the most exclusive part is the Zodiac banquet! It’s quite the affair, I assure you!”   He then acknowledges my prior comment. “A few years back, yuki graced us with a dance that was the personification of beauty.”</p><p>  “Really?  Wow! I wish I had been there!  Sato, Kyo! Did you see it as well?” </p><p>  I shook my head.  “Zodiac animals only.  Kyo and I went back to the house and ate ourselves silly the rest of the night.”</p><p>  “This banquet sounds incredible!  And it's a lot like the one mentioned in the old folk lore!”  She always referenced back to the old folklore story of the zodiac when we describe the sohma estate to her.</p><p>  “You have no idea how right you are!  Cats don’t get to go, so I’ve got nothing to do with the banquet.”  Kyo said, chomping angrily on his food.</p><p>  “And dad’s not back this year, so we don’t really have anywhere other than here.”  I shrug. “By kyo! You’re precious Kagura will miss you so!”</p><p>  “Shut up!”</p><p>  “There are other reasons.”  Yuki muttered. “If we did return, we’d be expected to stay until January third.  In that case, you two would be alone in this house the entire time we were away.”</p><p>  “I forgot about that..”  I grumble, tossing myself onto the floor backwards with a thud.  “Oh well.”</p><p>  “Thanks for thinking of me, but we would be perfectly fine here on our own.”  Tohru smiled. “If it’s such a big holiday for your family, you should absolutely go and have fun with them!  It’ll be your first time visiting your parents in a while. I’m sure they look forward to seeing you! You don’t want to disappoint them!”</p><p>  “Actually-”  Kyo cut me off with a look.  I flopped back down and bit my lip.  None of us really had families. Sure, Kyo and I were raised by dad, but Kyo’s father rejected him and Yuki’s pawned him off to Akito.  </p><p>  “Don’t worry about us!  We’ll take good care of the house while you’re away.  I’ll clean and water the pla- water the- water… Oh no!  I left the bath water running!” I chuckled as she ran out of the room.</p><p>  “Don’t worry about us you guys.  I’ll take good care to make sure the house doesn’t flood or burn down.  It’s only a few days.” I say reassuringly. “And you wouldn’t want to disappoint her by refusing to go right?”</p><p>  “Fine then..”  Yuki sighed.</p><p>  “I guess that settles it.”  Kyo agreed.</p><p>  “Good.  It can’t be too bad, right?”</p><p>  “Guess I can learn to put up with Akito...”</p><p>  “I can handle Kagura in small doses, if I must..”</p><p>  I stood up.  “Well then, that settles it.  Tell Haru I said hello why don’t you Yuki?”  I snickered and went on my search for Tohru.</p><p>                        *****</p><p>  “All set?  Don’t lose each other in the crowds!”  Tohru smiled, waving the boys off.</p><p>  “And be nice!”  I shouted from the kitchen.  “I don’t want any bad reports!  I’ll be checking in with Hatori every hour to make sure at least one of you is still alive!”</p><p>  “Whatever!  We’ll be fine!”  Kyo shouted. “Are you sure you aren’t coming?  It would make things a lot more bearable!”</p><p>  I smiled into my shoulder.  “No! I’ve gotta watch out for the fair maiden don’t I?”</p><p>  The door slammed shut and Tohru walked back into the room.  “Are you sure about this?” She asked.</p><p>  I nodded.  “Why don’t we get the living room set up?  It could be fun to spend the night out here, huh?”</p><p>  “And we can watch movies!”  She cried. “Oh lets do it! I’ll go get my mom, and it’ll be so much fun!”</p><p>  I laughed and picked up the remote.  How is she staying this cheerful? It’s her first year without her mom, and yet, she’s smiling.  I heard something crash and laughed again, as she stumbled into the living room. “I fell!” She giggled.</p><p>  “What are we going to do with you?”</p><p>  We sat on the floor and I turned a movie on.  It would be nice to spend the new year with Kyo like we used to every year.  This was going to be my first year without him or dad. I sighed, leaning into the table while the movie played.  I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the telephone ringing.</p><p>  “Hello?”  I asked groggily, whispering into the receiver.</p><p>  “Its Hatori.  Have you seen either of the boys?”</p><p>  “Huh?  No? They were supposed to be arriving with Shigure around now.”</p><p>  “Well Shigure is over with Ayame.  He said they decided to return home.”</p><p>  “They what!?”</p><p>  “If you see them, don’t be too hard on them?  Shigure said they were as worried as a mother hen about the two of you.”  He hung up, leaving me standing in the entryway.</p><p>  I glanced back into the living space where Tohru was sitting at the table holding her moms photo.  “Those damn idiots.” I grinned.</p><p>  “Hey Tohru, I’m gonna make some new year's ramen!  You want some?”</p><p>  “Oh!  Yes please!”  She said, a bit teary eyed as she looked up from her mother's photo.  “Thank you!”</p><p>  I headed into the kitchen, bringing out some pots for the ramen.  I felt tears in my eyes, but I couldn’t tell if I was sad for her or just extremely happy that I wouldn’t be alone like I had thought before.  I was turning the tap on when the porch door slammed open. “Oh, welcome home boys.” I smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes. “It’s good to have you back.”</p><p>  “Oh my gosh you scared me!  What happened? What are you doing back!?”  Tohru fretted, but yuki silenced her by wiping her tears away.</p><p>  I smiled over at Kyo, who did his best to wrap me in a hug without transforming.  “Hatori called, said you guys were worried.”</p><p>  “Yeah, that you or the space cadet were going to let a burglar into the house!”  He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone this year..”</p><p>  “We were fine.”  I smirked. “I think you just missed us.”</p><p>  “Shut it.  Is that New Years Ramen!?”</p><p>  “Just for you!”  I turned back to the stove.  “Everyone get ready to eat, then we’ll go to the roof and watch the sunrise!”</p><p>                        *****</p><p>  I sat wrapped in a blanket by the edge of the roof.  “It’s chilly!” I cried, catching sight of my breath in the air.</p><p>  “Look you guys!  The suns just coming up!  Perfect!” Tohru exclaimed, dashing up beside me.</p><p>  “Hey!  Be careful you klutz!”  I shouted, grabbing the back of her jacket with my hand.  “You’d be the one to fall off the roof!”</p><p>  “Hehe, sorry!  Are you guys ready?  You only get one chance for a new year's wish!  I’ve already got mine.”</p><p>  “Me too.”  I stand up, setting the blanket to the side.  “Kyo, Yuki? What about you guys?”</p><p>Yuki gave a quick nod, and Kyo grabbed my hand.  “Yep.”</p><p>  I saw Tohru making her wish.  “Hey Kyo! Sohma! Sato! I’m glad I got to spend the new year with you!  I look forward to the one next year as well!”</p><p>  “Me too Tohru.”  I smiled, taking one of her hands and giving it a small squeeze.  </p><p>  Kyo looked at the three of us before turning to the edge of the roof.  “This is the year I’m going to beat that damn rat!” He yelled, then looked back grinning at me.</p><p>  I laughed and stepped up beside him.  “I’m Going to break this curse this year!”  I shout, grabbing his hand once again and tugging on his arm.  “And that's a Promise!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch 8- Meet HatsuHaru!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sato's not feeling well, and some unwanted memories come up.  Also, a new member of the family comes into the picture!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you sir." I grabbed my bags from the register and turned to Tohru. "I'll wait outside with the boys, take your time."</p><p>"Alright! Thank you!" She smiled and I headed outside. "Boys-"</p><p>"Shut it you stupid rat!" Kyo shouted, drawing the attention of shoppers around us. "Take that back now!"</p><p>"You two never learn to shut up, do you?" I asked, swatting them on the head with my free hand. "Why are you arguing this time?"</p><p>"It's nothing." Kyo shouted, grabbing my bags from my hands. "We should get going."</p><p>"We have to wait for Tohru you idiot." I said, grabbing the back of his coat and tugging him back to Yuki. "Can you two not argue for another five minutes? That would be great." I held my head, a small pain shooting down my nose. "And be quiet, will you? You're shouting is killing me."</p><p>"Do you have a headache Sato?" Yuki asked, grabbing my wrist.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I smiled, turning to peer in the window. Tohru was almost done checking out. "I'll just take some medication when we get home."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, eyeing me. "Kyo could carry you home." He smirked.</p><p>"Thanks for waiting-"</p><p>"I'm sick of your scum face! Let's take this outside!" Kyo shouted, rearing up to fight Yuki.</p><p>"You're already outside dumbass." I said, gripping the bridge of my nose. </p><p>"Thank you for doing the shopping Miss Honda." Yuki said, turning away from the angry red head. "Here." He grabbed some of the bags and started down the sidewalk. I followed closely behind, ignoring Kyo's rantings about Yuki.</p><p>"Lets get home then Kyo! Wouldn't want to make Tohru too late to make dinner, would we?"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Shigure, where are my pills?" I asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "My head is killing me tonight."</p><p>"In the bathroom.. Have you been getting sufficient sleep Sato?" He asked right after leaving the bath, a weary look on his face. "You know how you get when you're stressed."</p><p>"I'm fine. It's not the worst one I've had." I shrugged and made my way slowly down the hall. The lights were a pain more than normal, but I just had to press on and hope for the best. I had tried sleeping the headache off, but it was just getting worse and worse as the day went on. And Kyo and Yuki's shouting at each other was not helping. In the bathroom, I opened up a cabinet to look for the medication. I gripped the bottle in one of my shaky hands and popped it open. I downed three of them and swallowed them dry, then headed back into the living room. "Tohru, what were you saying?"</p><p>"Yuki's sick, and we're running the marathon tomorrow." She said, looking up at me. "You don't look too good either!"</p><p>"I'm alright." I mumbled, stumbling against the wall. "Just need some sleep tonight."</p><p>"Hold on a second." Came a shockingly angry voice. "Did you say, marathon? As in- a race?"</p><p>"Kyo!" I whined, but he didn't hear me. </p><p>"A race, run in groups. Which means! It's a competition!" He shouted. "Alright! Sato, you're racing me too right?"</p><p>I shrugged, flopping down on the floor. "We'll see tomorrow." </p><p>"No, but Sohma has a cold! He can't run tomorrow!" Tohru said. "And I don't think Sato should be running either!"</p><p>"A cold? You're gonna bail on the race because you've got the sniffles?"</p><p>I grabbed tohru's arm. "Just forget about it. It's pointless to argue with a numskull like him anyways."</p><p>"Who are you calling a numskull!?" He leaned down in my face. "I'll race you and I'll win!"</p><p>"I could be dying and I'd still win against you." I muttered and blew in his face. "So back off."</p><p>He huffed and slammed the kitchen door behind him. "Seriously you two, don't over do it. I don't want anything happening to you again Sato. We can't have another hospital visit." Shigure said, shoving some cold medicine in Yuki's face. "And we can't risk you getting sick Yuki. If your body gets too weak you'll transform in the cold. And you don't want that."</p><p>"Yeah yeah.." I muttered. "I'm going to go try and sleep this thing off."</p><p>*****</p><p>The headache just kept getting worse and worse as the night progressed. I was up until the early hours of the morning crying in pain. So I did what any sane person would do, and took more pain killers.</p><p>"Be sure to warm up those muscles people!" The gym teacher shouted, sending a ringing noise through my brain. </p><p>"Ay shut it, will ya teach?" I asked, leaning against a pillar for support. "And Yuki, hurry up and finish tying your shoes, people are staring at you."</p><p>"Sato, you didn't eat at all this morning, I don't think you should be running." Tohru said, holding one of my hands.</p><p>"Try telling that to cat boy over there." I grumbled weakly, lifting a shaky hand in his direction. He was raring and ready to win this thing. "I'll just take it slow. He can win this time for all I care."</p><p>She nodded and went over to talk to Yuki, most likely to get him not to race. "Kyo, I hope you know I'm not fighting with you today." I groaned, standing up straight. "Just race against that rat. He's too sick to win anyways."</p><p>"Shit, are you alright?" He asked, as if he had only just noticed I wasn't feeling right.</p><p>"Just a headache. I'm fine." I lied. </p><p>"You haven't had one of those since last year." He said, grabbing my head. "You shouldn't run."</p><p>"Now you sound like Tohru." I chuckled. "If I get too tired i'll just lay down. You can come find me after the race."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But as soon as you start feeling ill, you have to sit out. We aren't having a repeat of last time."</p><p>"Whatever. I've gotta go get ready. See you when this is over." I headed to the starting line where the rest of the girls had already lined up. "Tohru, Saki, are you ready?"</p><p>"Mhm!" Tohru grinned. "Let's do this!" </p><p>The whistle blew and I was off. The first few meters were fine, I was feeling alright. Half way through though, I started feeling extremely woozy. The sun was causing spots in my vision, causing me to run blindly towards the overpass. I stumbled into the grass and fell down, when a bit of white caught my eye. "Haru?"</p><p>"Oh, hey Sato!" He waved, and laid his head back down. </p><p>I crawled over to him with what energy I had left and fell into the grass beside him. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to find Kyo. Didn't see him at the New Year Banquet so I hunted him down to fight." He said. "Do you know where he is?"</p><p>I shook my head, but even that showed to be too difficult. "Somewhere behind me, I-"</p><p>"Excuse me sir, do you need help?!" Tohru's frightened voice came from the top of the hill.</p><p>"Oh, Tohru!" I smiled, struggling to get off the ground. "Good to see you've gotten this far."</p><p>"Sato?! Oh, I am sorry! I saw your hair so I thought you might be an old person who tripped and fe-ll!" She flopped to the ground in front of Haru. </p><p>"You are so clumsy." I giggled, helping her up.</p><p>"Hey, have you ever heard of the Sohma family?" Haru asked, peering down at her. </p><p>"Sorry, why do you want to know?" Tohru asked, then gasped. "Oh, are you a Sohma too by any chance!?"</p><p>"I am. You do know them?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes! It's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Ho-" </p><p>"I think I can hear them now." He mumbled, shuffling to his feet. </p><p>I turned my ear up, catching wind of Kyo's shouting in the distance. "Come on, let's go join him." I said, grabbing Tohru's hand and helping her up.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, then noticed the rope in his hand. Kyo and Yuki came up in the distance, running at maximum speed against each other. "He's gonna kill you." I muttered and went back down to where I had been laying before. "Don't come running to me."</p><p>I heard a snap and a thud, followed by Tohru crying about someone being hurt. I closed my eyes, preferring not to get caught up in the middle of whatever fight was going to break out. "Don't break him Kyo." I muttered.</p><p>"Damn it Sato!" He shouted, I heard him running over to me, but he got caught up by Haru and I sighed. I rolled over and watched what was going on. Haru told the story of how he had gotten lost, and how he had come to find Kyo.</p><p>"Hold on! I'm kinda in the middle of an important race here! The rat and Sato didn't come either! Why are you only here to fight me!?"</p><p>"I walked three days for this!" Haru complained, looking at me. "Tell him to fight me!" He whined.</p><p>"I don't care what you do." I frowned, grabbing onto Yuki's shoulder to keep me upright. "Just don't break anything if you do fight."</p><p>"It's not going to happen, so go home!" Kyo shouted.</p><p>"This isn't going to end well." Yuki hummed, glancing at me. </p><p>"He'll go dark." I nodded. "Well, this is gonna go on for a while then."</p><p>"Hey Kyo, it might be a good idea to go along with Haru." Yuki said, and I nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I said no, and I mean it! I'm done man, leave!" Kyo turned on his heel and started to walk away. Suddenly Haru sprang up and kicked him in the back.</p><p>"Damn it, Kyo. We said to go along with it." I groaned. "Now look what you did."</p><p>"What I did? Hold on a minute here! He's the one picking fights with me!"</p><p>"I'm not her for any of your petty excuses! Now get up!" Haru shouted. "It's time to prove that you're a real man kitty cat! Fight me and die!"</p><p>"He's gone dark." I muttered. </p><p>"He's gone dark." Yuki agreed.</p><p>"Who?" Tohru asked.</p><p>"The guy is usually a space cadet but sometimes he'll totally snap." Yuki said, helping me lean against a wall. "We call that version 'Dark Haru.'"</p><p>"Huh, I see. So it's kinda like when Kagura gets a little violent?" She asked, and I stifled a giggle in my arm.</p><p>"No. Unfortunately he's much creepier." Yuki gloomed, as Haru stopped in front of him.</p><p>"You just stand over on the sidelines and watch Yuki. Today is the day I make you mine." Haru whispered, cupping Yuki's chin. </p><p>"And do what with me?" He asked.</p><p>"Or maybe you, Sato." Haru grinned, siddling up to me.</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>"Oh come on! We used to play all the time!" He whined, taking my face between his thumb and pointer. "Be mine, once I beat that little boyfriend of yours."</p><p>I felt my cheeks get hot, but kept my face straight. "Do whatever you want. I don't care." I spun him around and pushed him back towards Kyo.</p><p>"Hmph.. Now stand up Kyo!" Haru shouted, startling me. </p><p>"Miss Honda, you should go on ahead. This could take a while."</p><p>"I should stay." She choked out, watching the two fight it out.</p><p>I sighed when Kyo actually started fighting. "No, Tohru, you really should get going.. It's going to be a while." "I'll go with you if you want."</p><p>"No, I should stay for Kyo." She gasped, watching between the two as they bickered.</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>"You guys?"</p><p>"No, it's alright. I don't know about you, but i'd greatly prefer not to get caught in the crossfire." Yuki smiled.</p><p>The fight ended shortly after, but I knew it wasn't finished. But at least it was a lot quieter now without them yelling at each other.</p><p>"That punch! Kyo seems really strong today!"</p><p>"He's probably the strongest of the two of them. We've all studied martial arts since we were little, and we've grown to enjoy fighting. Granted, I can control my urge to fight someone, unlike them." I said and yuki coughed.</p><p>"Well of course!" She smiled. "Didn't you learn because you enjoyed it too?"</p><p>"Maybe-" No, it was because he was a weak child, and wanted to prove he could be good at something. Now it makes him seem like an asshole for beating us senseless everytime we fight him. I gripped my head as the sounds started back up again, this time growing in intensity. "Kyo-" I whispered, trying to get his attention. "Kyo, you gotta- quiet down.." Yuki fell at my side, gaining the attention of both boys. </p><p>"Shit Sato. I told you not to push yourself!" Kyo groaned, running over to the rest of us. "Do you need the hospital?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No- Worry about Yuki right now. I'll be fine. Haru can carry me if we need it." I stood up, stumbling blindly around for something to grip onto. </p><p>"I'll call the main house and-" Haru started, somewhere to my right. </p><p>"No-" Yuki and I whispered at the same time. </p><p>"No, you don't wanna do that? Kyo- is it okay if I take a rain check on our fight?" </p><p>"Uh- yeah sure." I felt his hands around my shoulders. "Are you alright?"</p><p>I shook my head again, barely able to think of words. I heard him sigh and grab a fistful of my shirt to steady me.</p><p>"I guess our best bet is sensei's house then." Haru said. "We could take a taxi there- no that's out..In his condition yuki might transform.."</p><p>"Is there some way I can help?" Tohru asked shakily. "Please! I'll do anything."</p><p>"Yeah, alright. I think I'll take you up on that! It's a good thing you're cute." Haru said and I grunted in disgust. "I'm saying, if I'm going to hug someone, she might as well be cute."</p><p>I heard Tohru shriek and the sound of Haru transforming behind me. I turned to see her on the ground in front of his bull form. I couldn't help but chuckle before falling against him. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Haha! Well you boys certainly know how to make a grand entrance!" Shigure chuckled.</p><p>"Keep laughing and I'll punch you next." Kyo muttered.</p><p>"I bet you attracted quite a crowd on the way here!" He giggled, turning his head into his arm. "Now, Tohru, you get Sato up to her room, I'll call for Hatori to come check on these two."</p><p>I groaned as I was flopped down on my bed. I gripped at my pillow, trying to put as much pressure on the top of my head as possible before opening my eyes. "Damn it."</p><p>"So do you just enjoy lying about feeling fine, or is it a serious issue?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms in the doorway.</p><p>"Shut it." </p><p>"Are you alright Sato?!" Tohru gasped, running to my side. </p><p>"I'm f-" I looked at Kyo. "No. I shouldn't have pushed myself so far." I moaned.</p><p>"Is this something serious?" She asked, looking between the two of us. "Do you need medical attention?"</p><p>"I think we caught it soon enough that it won't be an issue." I said, covering my face with the pillow. "It's embarrassing to be weak like this right now."</p><p>"She has brain damage." Kyo said, and I peeked out at him.</p><p>"Huh!?" Tohru cried, her head snapping towards me.</p><p>"When we were younger. Beginning of middle school." He sits at the end of my bed. "Akito got pissed off and went on a frenzy. Sato was with Hatori, and she got caught in the cross fires. Major injuries required almost 12 hours of surgery to patch her up." </p><p>I gritted my teeth. "Sometimes, if I get too worked up about something, I get really bad headaches that last days or weeks, and pass out. The last time I had one was last year before the New years event at the estate. I passed out in the bathroom and smacked my head on the wall. Had a couple of stitches for that too. I think it was lucky we were in the grass today, or I might have ended up face first on something hard again."</p><p>"Get some rest, I'll bring Hatori up when he gets here." Kyo said, patting my leg.</p><p>I nodded and flicked the lights off beside my bed. "Hey Tohru, where'd Shigure go?"</p><p>"To the highschool." Kyo frowned. "Y'know, highschool girls and his perversive shit like that." He shrugged. "I'm going to head out to get something to eat, you want me to bring you anything?"</p><p>I nodded. "I want some salmon. We can eat it together when I'm better. For helping me." I smiled. "Are you going to lie about where you're going to preserve face?" I teased.</p><p>He flushed. "Shut it or I'll pummel you!"</p><p>"I'll see you when you get back."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Ha-chan!" I cheered weakly, reaching up to touch his face. "Thank you for coming to see me!"</p><p>"I'm here to make sure you aren't going to require any more stitches." He grunted, flicking my forehead. "And Shigure and Kyo both got sick as well."</p><p>"Really?" I chuckled. "Well suits them right for playing poker in the cold all day."</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, lifting my head to look at the top of it.</p><p>"It wasn't the worst it's ever been, if that's what you're asking." I sighed. "And look, no blood this time."</p><p>"I don't think you could afford to lose any more blood." He puffed. "What got you so worked up?"</p><p>"It's that time of year, isn't it?" I asked, looking out the window. "You know how I get about now."</p><p>"PTSD is a common thing Sato." He spoke softly. "I understand getting worked up over what happened years ago, but something had to be stressing you out even worse this time."</p><p>"I promise it's nothing like that. It's just the memories come rushing back around now and I get stressed over it. I'll be back to normal real quick."</p><p>He smiled. "Good. Because I'd love to hear what you came up with when you get the chance. I've been doing some digging of my own, that I think you'll enjoy hearing about."</p><p>"Really!? Tell me what it is!" I grabbed his hand, but he shook his head. </p><p>"Not until you get better. Doctors orders." He stood up. "So hurry up and get better, kay?"</p><p>"Kay!" I smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch 9- Valentine's Day Debacle Pt 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's almost Valentine's day!  Kyo and Sato are cranky, Shigure's a pain, Kagura's asked Kyo on a date, and Yuki and Tohru are going to tag along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My body seized, jolting me awake from a bad dream I had been having. The sun was just rising over the tops of the trees when I left my room, still in my pajamas and slippers. It didn't seem like anyone was awake yet, so I set out to make tea. Tomorrow was Valentine's day, which I normally spent hiding away in Hatori's office because the idea of the day made me nervous. So many girls crowding the Sohmas was a recipe for disaster, and I didn't want to watch when someone slipped up and the secret got out. I sat at the counter with my tea, watching the woods behind the house. Tohru asked me to go to school with her today, just to make everyone feel a little more at ease. I agreed, mostly because Shigure said that because of my martial art skills, I would be the only one able to fend the girls off if they got too close. Stupid Shigure. This whole thing could be avoided if none of us went to school today. But Kagura would probably figure out everyone was home and come running to her dear Kyo. And I would have to sit with my seething rage as she could hug him and I couldn't.</p><p>"Good Morning-" Shigure's voice piped up from behind me. "Why are we so grumpy today?"</p><p>I grunted, shrugging in his general direction. </p><p>"Alright." He sighed and sat down in front of the TV. It was silent in the house other than the sounds of the broadcasters on the news channel. "Are you going to confess your undying attraction to him today?" He asked, but I could hear the tease in his voice.</p><p>"Piss off." I muttered, laying my head down on the counter. "You know I can't do that."</p><p>"Do what?" This time it was Tohru's voice.</p><p>"Nothing." I sighed, turning to face her. "Good morning."</p><p>"Good Morning!" She cheered. "What would you guys like for breakfast?"</p><p>"Soup!" Shigure spoke up. "I want breakfast soup!"</p><p>A few minutes later we were all sitting around the table eating our breakfast. "Thanks for the soup Tohru, it's divine!" Shigure said around a loud slurp of noodles.</p><p>"Eat quietly you animal." I smacked his arm.</p><p>"I'm so glad you like it!" She smiled.</p><p>"Just one more way you've changed things! We never ate breakfast when it was just the three of us!"</p><p>"Hello Kyo! Good morning!" Tohru said and I turned to look at him. He had his back turned to us as he rummaged through the fridge.</p><p>"Hey! Come and eat!" Shigure said, but he ignored it and closed the fridge with the carton of milk. </p><p>"Don't you want breakfast?"</p><p>"Not hungry."</p><p>Yuki sighed. "He can starve if he wants to."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and slumped against the table. "Let him starve, I say."</p><p>"Jeez, you really are a grumpy gus this morning." Shigure poked me with a chopstick. "Maybe we should have just sent you to the estate today. Don't go killing anyone at school, even on accident."</p><p>I huffed. "Whatever." Today was going to be a long day.</p><p>"I wonder what's wrong.." Tohru whispered, and I looked at her. She looked worried, but I don't think the rest of us cared enough to be worried about him ourselves.</p><p>"Just ignore him." I hummed and stood up. "I'm heading to school."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Huh." Uotani pulled open Yuki's locker, revealing a single chocolate present. "That's a let down.. I thought the prince's locker would be filled to bursting." </p><p>I looked inside. "Just the one. Looks like you aren't as special as we all thought huh?" I teased, casting a grin to him.</p><p>"I believe I know what happened!" Hana said, looking at me. "What we have here is a clear case of the cuckoo phenomenon."</p><p>"The what?" </p><p>"Just as a Cuckoo chick will take over a shrike's nest and dump out its egg, each girl has tossed the previous girl's chocolates in order to draw attention to her own!" She pointed to a trash can overflowing with chocolates. "Allow me to present Exhibit A."</p><p>"Ah! You're right! Wow!" Tohru gasped.</p><p>"Wow that's low- even for those cuckoos." Uotani and I agreed.</p><p>"And I will be the hawk that swoops in and seizes the final sugary offering!" Hana said, taking the candy in her hands. </p><p>"Let's head up to class?" I asked, eyeing the trash can of presents. "It's gonna be a madhouse once people realize their chocolates didn't get received."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Oh kyo!" I looked up as he walked towards us. </p><p>"Hey." He said grumpily, passing by us without giving us a glance. He stopped in front of Yuki and raised a fist like he was going to punch him. His hand stayed a few centimeters from Yuki's face, but neither of them looked amused. Then he walked away.</p><p>I sighed, putting my head in my hands. </p><p>"First thing in the morning and he's already looking to fight." Uotani smirked.</p><p>"I'm not so sure.. His waves are more innocent than usual." Hana disagreed. "It's odd. He's conflicted about something."</p><p>I glanced up at Yuki, then back towards Kyo. "He's just being pissy this morning. It's really more normal than you would think." I lied. </p><p>"Well it's got nothing to do with us, just as long as he doesn't cause trouble for our Tohru."</p><p>"Good enough for me!"</p><p>I bit my lip. He only got this way when something was really bothering him. Like, worse than just some minor inconvenience. When he was younger, it usually had to do with him having a nightmare or when he was afraid of something. But I couldn't think of anything that he was afraid of anymore, so I hoped it was just a nightmare that had left him a bit on edge. "Let's just get to class."</p><p>*****</p><p>The girls in the classroom were like vultures, stalking after Yuki like some sort of prey. "Great." I groan, standing in front of his desk. "I really think we all should have stayed home today, ordered a pizza or something. This is really stressing me out."</p><p>"You could have stayed home." He said, putting a hand on mine in support. I felt the glares of the girls but shook it off. </p><p>"Nah, I'm the only one who can get close enough to them. We don't need either of you transforming."</p><p>"Kyon-Kyon!" A girl shouted, running up to Kyo's desk. I groaned and turned to Yuki. "You gonna be good for a few minutes while I get him under control?"</p><p>He nodded and I headed over to Kyo's desk. "Here! I brought these for you!"</p><p>"Uh- Okay?" He looked confused. </p><p>"I'm sorry- but Kyo and Yuki aren't taking any chocolates today." I said, stepping up beside her, one hand clamped tightly on his shoulder.</p><p>She frowned and set the chocolate on his desk before walking away glumly. "Way to go Kyon-Kyon!" One of the boys said, congratulating him on his chocolate.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm super jealous!"</p><p>Kyo glanced up at me, horror on his face. "Is today- Valentine's day?"</p><p>I shrug. "Tomorrow. The school's celebrating it today."</p><p>"I'm going home!" He stood up suddenly, pushing me to the side.</p><p>I huffed, grabbing the back of his shirt. I knew this was going to happen, but why did it make me so upset to see him acting up like this on today of all days? It was how he acted every year. "You can't."</p><p>"What?" One of the boys looked between us confused.</p><p>"No. I can't. It's not safe there either." He furrowed his brow, thinking. "Right! We'll go on a trip!" He turned to me. "Let's get out of town!"</p><p>"Huh?" Now I could feel everyone's eyes on us. </p><p>He grabbed my wrist, practically tugging me behind him as he ran. "We'll see you suckers later!"</p><p>We were stopped by the teacher, who almost smashed Kyo into me, which would have caused an even bigger scene than what already occured. "Don't know where you two think you're going, but your desks are over there! You two don't get to go out today, wait until tomorrow to get all lovey dovey-"</p><p>"Just let me go you old hag!" Kyo shouted, up from the floor.</p><p>"What that? Sounds like I've got a student who's in need of an attitude Adjustment! Maybe dying that orange hair would help curb your disobedience streak. The good news is, I came prepared! Unless you want a makeover, I suggest you sit down."</p><p>I chuckled, standing above him. "Just relax. The day will be over before you know it. And I've been ordered by the dog to protect the two of you today. So calm down some."</p><p>"How the hell are you not phased by any of this?" He hissed. "This whole school is crawling with girls! It's not safe to be around any of them today!"</p><p>"So your big plan was to run away? Go back to the mountains or something?" I cocked a brow. "What makes you think I wanna leave?"</p><p>"You hate this all just as much as I do. I know you think it's unsafe." He frowned. "We could still jump out the window."</p><p>I shook my head and pulled him to his desk. "I'm alright." I said, reaching over and putting a hand on his arm. "Just relax."</p><p>*****</p><p>"If you still wanna leave town-" I said, glancing over at him. "We could go somewhere. I mean- only if you wanted to." I almost laughed to myself for being so confident.</p><p>"We can leave right now." He hissed, gripping my forearm. "Before- oh."</p><p>I followed his eyes to where he was looking. "Oh boy. So much for that trip.."</p><p>He gripped my jacket sleeve tightly. Tohru came up behind us, a small look of worry on her face. "You two seem kind of nervous.. What's wrong?" </p><p>I sighed when Kagura turned around to face us. "My love!" She whispered, but it was like the wind carried her voice towards us. "Kyo! I'm here!" She came running at us and I took a step back, not wanting to cause anymore trouble that would already come of the situation.</p><p>"Crap! She found me!" He jumped off the stairs into a sprint, Kagura close behind.</p><p>"Oh. So this was all about trying to avoid Kagura." Tohru asked, turning to watch them run.</p><p>"Partially, I'm sure." I sighed. "Let's go home. They'll be following us soon after."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Well, it's valentines after all! An important day for couples to spend together!" Kagura smiled softly, looking expectantly at Kyo.</p><p>"We're not a couple." Kyo muttered, his back to all of us.</p><p>"Don't fight it.." Shigure and I sighed. "Could make things harder.."</p><p>"Screw this!" He put his head in his hand. "We should have fought our way out of that classroom!"</p><p>"I'm not trying to get expelled." I frown. "Besides, you never exactly asked me if I wanted to leave in the first place."</p><p>"Huh!?" Kagura glared at me.</p><p>"Nevermind." I flopped backwards on the floor, my head by Shigure's feet. </p><p>"So, delivering chocolates?" He asked Kagura, looking down at me with a smirk.</p><p>"No! I actually came to invite him out!"</p><p>I hissed, rolling over so my face was shoved against the carpet.</p><p>"Tomorrow okay!? Let's spend the day together! I'll give you your chocolates then!"</p><p>"Wow!" Tohru gasped. "That sounds like a real date!" I inhaled sharply, digging my nails into Shigure's leg. </p><p>"When you say it like that, it's kinda embarrassing Tohru!" </p><p>"I'm not going!" Kyo grumbled. "There's no way!"</p><p>"That's where you're wrong!" Dark Kagura had come out to play.</p><p>"I said no way Damn it!" I kicked him in the back, and he looked over at me. I turned my head just enough to scowl at him</p><p>"Do it." I hissed quietly.</p><p>"Why should I have to go out on some dumb valentines date!? And with you?"</p><p>Kagura looked away, and by the sound of her voice looked like she was going to use her tears to get her way. "That was cruel.. You always have to be so hateful!"</p><p>"Please just make it stop!" He groaned, looking in my direction.</p><p>I shrugged. "Go out with her. That's the only way it'll stop."</p><p>"This is cute and all, but could you two take the flirting elsewhere?" Shigure asked, worried for his house that could be destroyed at any minute.</p><p>"Hold on! I have a great idea!" Kagura cheered. "We'll bring Yuki and Tohru with us and make it a double date!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Nice, I like it!" Shigure nodded.</p><p>I sighed. Of course she would drag others into her petty fighting.</p><p>"I know right!?"</p><p>"What about Sato?" Tohru asked, looking over the table at me.</p><p>I shrugged. "I'll go to the estate or something. Haru and I can do something I guess." I looked away, watching them carefully out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere with yuki!" Kyo started, and I sent him a look.</p><p>"Oh wow! I've never been on a real date, let alone a double date! Are you sure you wouldn't mind!?"</p><p>"Fine.. Whatever.."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Haru is surprisingly wise sometimes." Shigure said as I sat down beside him. I pinched his side for him to shut up, but he ignored me and continued. "Would it kill you boys to meet each other halfway?"</p><p>"And what do you know about it?" Kyo asked, throwing a pissed off look at Shigure. "Stop talking like we're supposed to be friends or something!"</p><p>"Just get to know him-"</p><p>"Get to know him?! Don't make me puke! I hate his guts and I always will! All of you should just accept that!" Kyo shouted at Shigure.</p><p>"Y'know, it almost sounds like you feel obligated to hate him." That struck something in Kyo. I stood up, ready to chase after him if he ran. "What's wrong? Are you scared of what could happen if you actually got to know him?" </p><p>Kyo's head shot up, staring directly at me. I nodded, and he dashed off. "Do you really have to push him that hard?" I asked, watching him leave. "You couldn't just talk to him like a civil person?"</p><p>"That's your job. He listens to you most of the time." Shigure shrugged. "No go calm him down before he decides to destroy my house or kill me in my sleep."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and ran after Kyo. "Kyo wait! Come back to the house!" I heard Tohru holler behind me.</p><p>Shigure had to be such an idiot sometimes. I know it's for Kyo's own good that he hears the hard stuff, but it doesn't resonate with him that people want his happiness. "Kyo?" I asked, walking down the path. "Hey, come on out.." One of these days, something is gonna set him off and no one is going to be there to help him. He'll lash out, and then it'll be the end of him. I walked further along the path, and stopped when I saw him hunched in a ball in the middle of it. "Kyo, hey. Hey it's okay, we're alone out here. Just let it go."</p><p>"Forget it." He said, but his voice held no conviction. "What happened back there.. Forget it. It has nothing to do with you, or with anyone. Let it go."</p><p>"I should be the one telling you to let it go." I say, sitting down beside him. "You are allowed to hate yuki. I don't like seeing you upset, but if it's what it takes to keep you the Kyo I know, then it's fine. It's fine if you keep on hating him. It really is."</p><p>"I don't wanna see, I don't wanna think about anything. Not yet.."</p><p>"That's fine too." I whisper, wedging a hand between his arms and his chest, letting in rest on him. "Whatever it takes to get you through this, until you are free, I will be there to help you. I want you to know that."</p><p>He loosened, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I'm sorry.."</p><p>"Sorry is for losers." I say, standing up. "You and I, we don't say sorry. It's not for us." I pulled him up to my side. "Besides, if I wanna help you, I have to be willing to see the darker side of things, even if I don't like it."</p><p>We started up the stairs, back to the house.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you somehow." He said suddenly, turning to face me. "I promise. We'll go somewhere." </p><p>"Why do you need to make it up to me?" I asked, smiling softly. "It's enough to just be here with you."</p><p>"Shit, I don't know. Stop asking me questions and just accept it!" He groaned, tilting his head up to the sky. "You asked me earlier if I wanted to go somewhere and I figured we might as well go."</p><p>I smiled, putting a hand on his head. "You are such a little kid." I giggle.</p><p>"Shut it!" He whined. "I am not a little kid!"</p><p>"So you have plans tomorrow." I acknowledge, looking into the forest. "Are you sure you wanna go?"</p><p>"It's just one day." He sighed. "And what exactly will you be doing tomorrow?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go see Hatori or Haru. Momiji might be a good option as well." I teased. "We'll have a big old party! Lots of alcohol and strippers!"</p><p>He knocked me upside the head, a frown on his face. "Don't tease me like that. Knowing the stupid cow he would try and pull something like that!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever you say mom. Let's just get back to the house!" I said, pulling him towards the front door where Tohru was waiting worriedly.</p><p>"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She gushed, running and hugging me. "Are you alright Kyo?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm alright." </p><p>She looked unhappy with his response but nodded anyways. "The bath is ready for one of you." She turned back to me.</p><p>"You take it. I'm going to bed." Kyo said, turning to face me. </p><p>I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. If it were any other day, I would just about kiss myself for being so confident. But I knew he needed something right now, and it was the only thing I could think of. "Goodnight." I whispered, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his forehead. With that, I quickly walked away towards the bathroom, leaving him standing in the entryway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ch 10- Valentine's Day Debacle Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally Valentine's day, and Kyo is going out, leaving Sato on her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tohru! Are you ready for your official valentine's day date with our precious Yuki!?" I asked, hopping down the stairs and into the entryway. What happened last night left me in an oddly good mood that transferred into this morning after a good sleep.</p><p>"Oh! Yes! I'm very excited for today!" She said happily, turning from where she was putting her jacket on.. "What will you be doing?"</p><p>I shrug, grabbing my slippers from beside the door. "I'll probably go to the estate or something."</p><p>Yuki brushed past me, pulling open the door to Shigure's office. "I'm not sure how long we'll be."</p><p>"Go! You kids enjoy yourselves! Who doesn't love a double date?!" He cheered, and I stepped inside the door. "Oh, one more thing Yuki! Don't be a cheapskate!" </p><p>I laughed loudly, smacking Shigure's arm. "It's Prince Yuki. He'll go absolutely ham on her." I whispered teasingly, hopefully just loud enough for Yuki to hear. "No splitting the bill, okay!?" I say stepping out into the hall. "Tohru, if he gets to be a stickler, just give him a good kicking for me!"</p><p>"Oh! A-Alright!" She said, unsure if my request was a joke or not.</p><p>I passed by her, making my way over to Kyo. "Today's the big day huh? Who woulda thought that you would ever actually go out on a date with Kagura!"</p><p>"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" He asked, glaring uneasily up at me.</p><p>"Oh nothing!" I smirk. "Tohru, where's the chocolates again?"</p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind going to the main estate? I can probably just deliver the chocolates myself later!" She said, looking between me and Shigure.</p><p>"Worry not! I wasn't planning to eat them!" Shigure said in an attempt to reassure her. </p><p>"I'll smack him if he does, don't worry about it Tohru." I laugh. "Just go have fun on your little date, and all will be well."</p><p>When they left, I turned to Shigure. "You seem on edge today. More so than Kyo, and he's going on a date with Kagura."</p><p>He looked down at me. "Maybe that little stunt you pulled last night did something to ease his nerves huh?" He teased.</p><p>"What!? No! Definitely not!" I could feel my face growing red. "He just needed someone to make sure he was okay! So I did!"</p><p>"So you didn't, oh I don't know, kiss his forehead?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Like you were his wife happy to see him return home from a long day at work?"</p><p>"God, you really are some sappy author." I smacked his arm. "And I for sure, one-hundred percent did not do that. You're just seeing things again."</p><p>We headed into his office when a woman's voice came through the system. "Sensei, listen! I know you're screening my calls, and that's fine! But don't you dare run off before I get there!"</p><p>"Hmm. Interesting. So that's what she expects from me." He turned to me, winking. "It would be such a shame to disappoint her!" </p><p>"You love to torture her huh?" I asked. "Wow, some man you are. If we get back and she's on the door stoop crying, you owe me money."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Ha-chan!"</p><p>"Special delivery! Valentine's chocolates from yours truly!" Shigure cheered.</p><p>Hatori grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, leaving Shigure outside. I cackled, leaning against the wall for support. "Have fun Shigure!" I shouted.</p><p>"Okay, you're right, I lied! They're really from Tohru!" Shigure pushed open the door, an unapologetic grin on his face.</p><p>"So Hatori!" I said, swinging my legs against his desk from where I sat on it. "Are you gonna say thank you for the chocolates? We brought them especially for you!"</p><p>"I want you to get off my desk." He said, ignoring me. "Sit on the couch if you want to sit somewhere."</p><p>"Sato, why don't you go deliver the rest of the chocolates?" Shigure asked, settling into one of the chairs. "Go say hello to everybody!"</p><p>"Right!" I jumped off the desk. "Goodbye Hatori!" I shouted, slamming the door on my way out. I walked down the path to Haru's house, where he grew up. "Haru!" I sang, banging on the door.</p><p>"Yuki?" His voice came out muffled by the door.</p><p>"Guess again!" I said, pushing open the door. "It's me!"</p><p>"You're in a good mood today." He stated, looking up from the floor.</p><p>"Indeed I am!" I said, handing him the little gift bag of chocolate. "Those are from Tohru."</p><p>"She's thoughtful." He said, peering in the bag. "Did she make them herself?"</p><p>"I think so." I said, sitting down on the couch behind him. "It's a valentine's day gift. She, Yuki, Kyo and Kagura all went out on a date today!"</p><p>"Really?" He asked, skeptical. </p><p>"Mhm!" I nodded.</p><p>"And you aren't-" He paused. "Bothered by that?"</p><p>"No." I frowned. "I was, but I'm alright with it now. It's good for those two to get out of the house and do stuff together. Especially since they're getting along so much better now."</p><p>"Kagura told you?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. It caused quite a stir last night!" I sighed. "Practically killed Kyo on spot!"</p><p>"Well then i'm glad they aren't fighting." He said, picking up his video game controller. "Wanna play?"</p><p>"I've still got to go find Momiji. She made him chocolates too." I held up the bag for proof.</p><p>"Try the house." He said. "He should be there if his mom is home for the holiday."</p><p>"Alright." I ruffled his hair. "If kyo asks, we had a major party, got absolutely hammered and bought some strippers, kay?"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"See ya!" I cheered and left the room. </p><p>It was weird, talking about Yuki and Kyo without saying someone was hurt or something was broken. To say that, for once they weren't fighting. As I continued down the path to Momiji's house, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It had to be Tohru's influence on all of us that got us to be this far. Maybe she could help me break the curse. But it couldn't be that simple, could it? Her getting those two to accept each other for who they were, and getting us closer to breaking the curse once and for all? I stopped outside the house, ringing the doorbell.</p><p>"Ja?" The boy looked like he had just woken up. "Oh! Sato!"</p><p>"Hey! Tohru made you some chocolates." I said, holding the bag in front of me. "You better thank her next time you see her."</p><p>"I have a better idea!" He said, tugging me inside the home. "Lets go to a resort!"</p><p>"A resort?" I asked. "Kid, that's more than dangerous. That's like putting a sheep and a wolf together and expecting both of them to come out alive."</p><p>"Ritsu's mama owns an inn, remember!?" He asked, digging into the bag. "We could go there!"</p><p>"I mean, I guess we could." I said, pulling out my phone. "Is it going to be a surprise trip? Or should I warn someone just in case?"</p><p>"We can surprise Tohru with a special getaway!" He looked at me slyly. "And you'll get the chance to get close to your little Kyo-chan!"</p><p>"Shut it." I bonked him on the head. "I would like to go relax though. It sounds like a good idea."</p><p>"Yay! Resort!"</p><p>*****</p><p>"Shigure!" I shouted, banging on Hatori's door.</p><p>"He went home." Hatori opened, pulling me inside.</p><p>"Without me!?" I cried, falling backwards onto the couch. "Well, whatever. A promise is a promise Ha-chan! So pay up!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, grabbing a pencil off his desk and sitting at my feet.</p><p>"Yes you do!" I said, sitting up so my knees were beside his head. "Tell me what you know!"</p><p>"You won't like it." He said simply, looking up at me.</p><p>"I don't care! If it's important, it needs to be said!"</p><p>"Fine." He turned so he was facing me. "Akito. They are the center of all of this, right?"</p><p>"Right, and?"</p><p>"A god- if you will."</p><p>"What?" I gasped. "You're telling me that Akito- is god?"</p><p>"More or less. Akito is the closest thing to a god in terms of the Zodiac members." He sighed. "Meaning, that they are tied up in the curse just like the others. They are probably your best bet at ending the curse."</p><p>"But-" I gulped. "What you're saying-" I frowned, my head going woozy. "I would have to talk to Akito? To end this curse?"</p><p>"I told you, you wouldn't like it." He said. "The only way to get any further into this curse is to figure out why god wanted it. And the only way to do that is through Akito."</p><p>I sat in silence, staring at the floor. "Then I have to go talk to them.." I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder in front of me. "That's the only way."</p><p>"I refuse to let you go." He said, putting his hands on my knees. "It's too dangerous. You know what happened last time you got close to them."</p><p>I nodded. The only people who knew the full truth of my condition were Hatori and I. That's it. Not even my father knew exactly what happened. When I was young, I was playing in Hatori's office while he took care of a patient. I was being reckless, and I bumped into him. He transformed. The patient he had been tending to was a sohma, but not one who knew the secret. I was told not to tell anyone what had happened, that Hatori would take care of it. But I followed him to Akito's place where he went to report the incident. They hit Hatori, and I couldn't take him getting hurt in my place. I ran in, getting in front of him when Akito swung. It knocked me off my feet, but then I was Akito's main target. They hit me and hit me for being insubordinate. Hatori was told if he intervened, I would be killed. I was close to death a couple of times that night. Akito tortured me for hours, saying it would be my fault if their secret got out. That I was useless to the Sohmas, and everyone would despise me for going against them. Finally they were finished, and ordered Hatori to take me away. He rushed me to the family hospital, where it took almost an entire afternoon to fix me. I never got over the trauma, and it still affects me to this day.</p><p>"If I don't face them, all of you will be controlled for the rest of your lives. You'll never be free to do what you want." I whispered, tears brushing my lower lashes. </p><p>"And if you do, you could die. And I know for a fact that we would all rather not have freedom than not have you around." He said, standing up. "Come on, I'll take you home."</p><p>"No, it's alright. I can walk." I said, stumbling up. "Thank you Ha-chan."</p><p>*****</p><p>When I got home, Tohru was standing in the entryway holding a plate of tea. </p><p>"Why did you do it, you jerk? I asked you not to run off and you went and did it anyway!" A crying female voice came from inside Shigure's office. I slipped off my shoes and walked up to the door. </p><p>"You owe me." I said, glaring at him, then looking down at the girl. "One-thousand yen."</p><p>"Fine fine!" He laughed, then turned to his sobbing editor. </p><p>I left as he started teasing her again, following the smell of chocolate into the kitchen. "Tohru, how was your date?"</p><p>"Oh it was wonderful!" She exclaimed. "We went and saw a movie! Oh the movie was so sad! Kyo's upstairs if you want to talk to him about it! I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it!"</p><p>I nodded, and ran up the stairs two at a time. "Kyo! How was your date!?" I shouted, slamming the door to his room open.</p><p>"Knock next time!" He shouted, jumping up from his bed. </p><p>"You weren't being naughty, were you Kyon-Kyon?" I teased, laying down lengthwise so I was beside him. "I wanna hear all about it!"</p><p>"It wasn't a date!" He said defensively, falling backwards beside me. "It was just hanging out together!"</p><p>"Date~" I sang, poking his cheek. </p><p>"We just went and saw some movie. It was for kids or something." He groaned. "No. It was stupid, is what it was."</p><p>"Did you have fun though?" I asked, leaning on my side. "Even a little bit?"</p><p>He paused. "I guess so-"</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>"What about you? Did that cow try any funny business?" He asked, eyeing me closely.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" I teased. "We had a grand old time! No, we just talked for a bit. Then I went to Momiji's and came home." I left the part about returning to Hatori's out, not wanting him to worry for me. "They were both very happy to receive chocolates." </p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't try and get me any this year." He said, his eyes closed. "You always try to give me some. Every year, even if I didn't want them, you'd hide them somewhere and I would always find them."</p><p>I looked at his profile. "Yes well, we're older! And giving you chocolates would mean something completely different now!" I said in defense, closing my eyes as well. "Besides, if you wanted them so badly, you should have asked me before!"</p><p>He laughed, and we just lay there silently. I wasn't even sure how much time had passed until I felt him shift beside me. "Happy Valentine's day Sato." He said softly, kissing my forehead.</p><p>"Hey! What was that for!?" My eyes flew open and I stared at him, red faced. </p><p>"Go to bed." He said. "You've been up too late already, and I want to sleep." He rolled me off the bed so I was laying on the floor. </p><p>I huffed, standing up. "You are such an idiot." I groaned and headed for the door. "One of these days I outta sucker punch you right in that stupid grin of yours."</p><p>"You do that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ch 11- The calm before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sato spends the day thinking about her relationship with Kyo, with some inappropriate comments from her favourite cousin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh!”  I stretched my arms out in front of me, laying my head on my desk.  “I definitely failed that test.”</p><p>  “Well, at least you aren’t the dumbest person in the room.”  Arisa laughed, glaring over at Kyo.  </p><p>  “What’s that?  For your sake, I hope you’re not talking about me.”  He was kicked back on his desk like some cool punk.</p><p>  “Uh- dude.  Obviously I am.”  </p><p>  “I never took review lessons, and no one’s ever had to call my parents!”  He shouted, standing up.  He knocked his desk into mine, causing me to jump as well.</p><p>  “He’s much smarter than me, I can promise you that.”  I laugh.  “The school threatened to call my dad, but I lucked out that he’s away right now.”  I stand, cracking my neck.</p><p> “Weird!  So he doesn’t suck at everything that’s competitive?”</p><p>  I shake my head laughing.  “I’ll see you all later.”  I wave, heading for the door.  “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll be a while.”  I shut the door, heading out into the hallway.  Today was the perfect day to do some late shopping.  Kyo had been right, I hadn’t gotten him a present this year.  It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, I just never got around to it.  I left the school, turning right to head into town.  Momiji was announcing our plan to go to the hot spring later today, so no one would be in my hair while I stress shopped.</p><p>  I passed by couples walking down the street, holding hands and giggling over silly things.  Being in highschool you would think I would see couples like that swarming the halls, but truthfully there never was much romance going around.  Everyone- girls and boys- were mostly fascinated by ‘Prince’ Yuki.  I didn’t know much about relationships either, so Valentine’s day had always been something I avoided.  Tohru and Kyo really brought a change to the house, getting me to think about things I never thought about before. </p><p>  One being romance.  I knew that the feelings I had towards Kyo were romantic, but I grew up with just dad around, so I never witnessed romance in my day to day life.</p><p>  I never knew my mom, she abandoned us a few weeks after I was born.  All I knew was that she was a Sohma, and that she lived on the outside.  She has no clue about the curse, and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn’t really know anything about me.  So not having a mother figure to look up to in my life made me a pretty harsh kid.  I rejected anything girly, or remotely feminine.  And dad was okay with that, even though he tried his best to help me grow up as normal as possible.  Whatever normal was, it sure wasn’t something that existed in the Sohma’s world.  </p><p>  When Kyo moved in, dad decided it was time for me to start going to school.  He didn’t want me to bear the brunt of Kyo’s anger until he got settled in, so off I went to school for seven hours of the day.  There, I met all sorts of girls.  It was then that I realized I didn’t hate being feminine, I just never had the courage to try.  It sure as hell got a reaction out of dad the first time I asked him to buy me a skirt.  School got me thinking about romance too.  I started to experience new emotions I’d never felt before, because living with just dad wasn’t exactly optimal for experiencing real emotions.  I’d felt parental love, and I loved dad.  That was it.  My last year of middle school was when I started feeling those emotions towards Kyo.  It was weird, seeing him as something other than a brother.  </p><p>  A second thing Tohru got me thinking about was my future.  She’s so set on accomplishing these things her mom wanted her to, and I never really thought about it.  I figured since dad worked the dojo, I would work the dojo as well.  I witnessed the harsh realities of the world when kyo moved into the dojo with dad and I, after being rejected from his father and his mother's death.  When I met Momiji and I learned his mom had her memories of him wiped.  Or Yuki and Ayame- poor Yuki.  Being sold off to Akito like some toy.  As I grew older, I started to witness more of the harsh realities.  Hatori’s once sweet and carefree fiancee being driven into depression right in front of my eyes when Akito hurt him, or Shigure and his loneliness stemmed from his childhood as a Sohma.  </p><p>  It led me to want to help people out there who grew up feeling dejected or abused like the Sohma kids did at such a young age.  And after those two showed up, it made me even more driven to help people.  Tohru’s such a kind soul who lost both her parents young, and Kyo- once you peel away those hard outer layers, was just a sad and lonely kid who was rejected by everyone.</p><p>  “Enough with these sad thoughts.”  I whispered, pulling open the door to the first store.  I was going to buy something for Yuki first, since he was the easiest to shop for.  He’d say thank you for anything.  I picked up a few assorted chocolates and went up to the cash register.  </p><p>  “Is this all?”  An elderly lady who ran the shop asked, ringing it up.</p><p>  “Yes, could I get it in a special bag please?”  She nodded and I handed over a few thousand yen.  “Thank you!”  I smiled, taking the bag from her and headed back outside.  I continued down the street for a while until I stopped outside a clothing store.  “Closed huh?”  I checked the door, and sure enough it was unlocked.  I headed inside, past some of the manikins and towards the back.  </p><p>  “I’m sorry, but the store is- Oh!”  Ayame poked his head out, then rushed up to me with a smile.  “It’s so good to see you again little sister~”  He reached out for a hug, but I side stepped.  </p><p>  “I’m not hugging you, and I’m not your sister.”  I laugh.  “I’m here to buy something.”</p><p>  “To buy something!  Oh my!  What ever could you be buying from me dear sister~?”  He asked, a shocked look on his face.  “Did you finally get together with our young Kyo!?”</p><p>  “What!?  No!”  I shook my head.  “I’m looking for something for a girl.”</p><p>  “A lady!!”  He sounded even more shocked.  “You- A girl!  Oh my!  What an interesting development my little sister!”</p><p>  “Yeah no.  Not like that either.”  I sigh.  “I’m looking for an apron or something simple.  It’s a thank you present for Tohru Honda, the girl that lives with us now.”</p><p>  He seemed to calm down just a bit.  “Well, I have plenty of those!  Just pick one out and we’ll wrap it especially for you.”</p><p>  “Is your assistant here today?”  I asked, peeking around him.  Usually she would be bouncing around me, trying to get me to try some new get up on.  And normally, I would let her.</p><p>  “Oh no!  Poor dear caught a cold!”  He sighed.  “A shame really!”</p><p>  I nod, and head to the back.  “Aya-chan, what do you think I should get Kyo?  I had an Idea, but I have no clue if he’d like it or not.”</p><p>  “Well, you could always give him-”  He pulled a rack of the maid and nurse outfits out of thin air.  “Your body!”</p><p>  “I’m serious!”  I scowl.  “It’s different this year, we’re older.  I can’t just hand him some chocolate and be all ‘Wow, I love you Kyo!’  That would be weird.  You can’t just confess your love to someone over some chocolate.”</p><p>  “So you’re going to confess to him!?”  He seemed excited again.  “Finally, after all these years~”</p><p>“We’re going to the hot spring Ritsu’s mother owns this weekend.”  I say, picking up a cute pink apron I think Tohru would like.  “I think I want to do it there.  That way, if he rejects me I can just hide away for a while.”</p><p>  “My dear sister, I don’t think kyo could ever reject you!”  He shouts.  “When has someone ever rejected your love?”</p><p>  “Uh- Ha-chan when I was seven?  You, when I was like ten?”  I say, listing off a few.</p><p>  “I meant teenage boys!  We are in fact adults~”  He says proudly, as if It made any difference that no teenage boys had ever rejected my affection.</p><p>  “None, because I never confessed to anyone.”  I stand up, handing him the apron.  “I’m thinking of getting him a bracelet.  The one he has to wear always makes him sad, so I thought I’d get him a second one to look at that won’t make him think of all the sad things he has to deal with.”</p><p>  “I think that is so sweet!”  He cheered.  “Kyo would be lucky to have a girl like you around!”  He handed me the wrapped apron.  “And if you need an outfit in the near future, don’t be afraid to call~”</p><p>  I rolled my eyes and headed out.  “Bye Aya-chan.  I’ll see you again soon.”</p><p>  “Bye bye~”</p><p> I stepped back outside, and the sun had started to fall behind the trees.  I’d stop at the last store quickly and find a bracelet.  Nothing too special, just something that wouldn’t remind him of his childhood everytime he looked at it.  If I could do that much for him, I’d be happy with whatever he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ch 12- Hot Spring Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes to the hot spring for some get away time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I still can't believe the two of you planned this."  Kyo pouted beside me.  We were on the bus, heading out to the family hot spring.</p><p>  "You said you wanted to go somewhere."  I retorted.  "So I chose here."</p><p>  "I meant just us!"</p><p>  "That's not fair!"  Momiji's head popped up over the seat.  "You can't keep Sato all to yourself!"  He grinned at me.  "Kyo-kun's got heart eyes this morning!"</p><p>  "What?"  I asked, staring down the excited hopping boy.</p><p>  "Heart eyes!  Heart eyes!"  He sang, poking Kyo in the face.</p><p>  "I don't have heart eyes!"</p><p>  "Yeah huh!"</p><p>  "No I don't!"</p><p>  I shook my head.  "Guys, get along.  Look, we're here."  I pointed out the window, getting them to be quiet.  We filed off the bus, standing at the beginning of the path to the spring.</p><p>  "I don't have heart eyes."  Kyo pouted at me, crossing his arms.</p><p>  "I don't even know what that means-"</p><p>  "When you look at someone you love!  You get heart eyes!"  Momiji grabbed my arm.  "You have heart eyes sometimes too!"</p><p>  I blushed, frantically shaking him off.  "I do not!  You be quiet right now you damn rabbit!"</p><p>  He skipped over to Tohru, who was admiring the spring, and Yuki, who was doing his best to ignore our bickering.</p><p>  "I don't have heart eyes."  Kyo and I said at the exact same time, and I looked away.</p><p>  "Whatever."  I scoffed.  "Lets just go inside."  I followed the rest of the group, tugging Kyo behind me by his wrist.</p><p>  We were met by Ritsu's mom, who gave Tohru quite a fright with her nervous appearance in the doorway.</p><p>  "You get to room with Tohru!"  Momiji said, reattaching himself to my arm.  "But- I wanna sleep with Tohru..."  He frowned.  "I know!  You can sleep with Kyo and Yuki, and i'll sleep with Tohru!"</p><p>  "What!?  No way!"  Kyo shouted, budging his way in front of the boy.  "You can't just sleep with a girl like that!"</p><p>  "Poo~  I would have thought you would want to sleep with Sato!"  Momiji frowned, earning a smack on the back of the head by me.</p><p>  "It's improper for a boy and a girl to sleep together."  I scold, earning nods from everyone else in the room.  "You'll be sleeping with the boys, and us girls-"  I grab Tohru's arm.  "Will take the other room."  I tug her down the hall to the second room, ignoring Momiji's cries about sleeping with Tohru.</p><p>  "Are you alright?"  Tohru asked as I slammed open the bedroom door.</p><p>  "Peachy."  I sigh, flopping down on the bed.  "We can't let Momiji say whatever he wants cause he's "adorable".  He'll think he's allowed to do whatever he wants."</p><p>  "I think he's sweet!  Thinking of you and Kyo's feelings-"</p><p>  "There's no feelings!"  I snap, a little harsher than I meant to.  "Sorry.  There's uh- no feelings."</p><p>  "Really?"  She frowned.  "I would have thought-"</p><p>  "No."  I grab her present.  "Here, this is for the valentine's chocolate."</p><p>  "Oh you didn't have to!!"  She exclaimed, but grabbed the bag with a smile.  "What is it?"</p><p>  I laugh.  "You've got to open it you goof!"</p><p>  "Wow!  It's so cute!!"  She cried, hugging the apron in her arms.  "Thank you so much!  Oh it must have been so expensive!  You really didn't have to!"</p><p>  "It's no big deal.  Lets just say- I have a friend."  I smile.  "Lets get ready to go the the spring, yeah?"</p><p>                                   ***** </p><p>  "Yuki!"  I toss my wet towel at him, getting his attention.  "Play a game with me!"  I hold up two ping pong rackets.</p><p>  "Alright!  I'll go easy on you, since it is a special occasion."  He teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him.</p><p>  "I should be taking it easy on you rat boy."  I hand him a paddle and position myself on the opposite end.  "Ready?"</p><p>  He nods and I serve.  He almost misses right away, but manages to get it back to me.  We volley back and forth for a little while, and in the end I win.  Obviously.</p><p>  "My turn!"  Kyo plucks the paddle from my hand and moves me out of the way.  "I'm gonna beat your rat ass!!"</p><p>  I turn to Tohru and Momiji, who are playing their own game next to the boys.  "Who's winni-"  Something hard smacks into my head.  "Who hit that?!"  I pick up the rogue ping pong ball and turn back to the boys.</p><p>  "The cat did."  Yuki smirks.</p><p>  "Did he now?"  I ask, turning to Kyo.  "Care to explain hitting me in the head with a ball?"</p><p>  "It's the rats- where'd he go?"  Kyo sweat dropped.  "I swear it was an accident!"</p><p>  "Mhm.  Accident."  I roll my eyes.  "Whatever.  I'm bored, lets go do something.  Just us, like you wanted."</p><p>  "Heart eyes!"  Momiji sings in my ear, and I smack him away.  </p><p>  I grab Kyo's wrist and pull him out of the room towards the sand garden.  "I swear I'm going to kill that boy.  He may not be much younger, but I could slap the hell out of him!"</p><p>  "It'd be like kicking a small child."  Kyo chuckles.  "What are we doing out here?"</p><p>  "I uh-"  I turn away from him, reaching into my pocket.  "Got you a gift."  I shoved it into his hand and turned away from him.</p><p>  "You did?"  I heard the jingle of the bracelet.  "I thought you said-"</p><p>  "Yeah?  Well I got you something cause you said that!  Just to spite you."</p><p>  "Why a bracelet?"</p><p>  "You don't like it?"  Now I turn back around, glaring at him.</p><p>  "I didn't say that!"  He shouts, then looks back down at it.</p><p>  "I thought you might want a bracelet that y'know- didn't remind you of- everything sad.  Something that would make you smile."  I sighed.  "But if you don't like it I'll just take it back to the store."</p><p>  "I love it."  He smiles.  </p><p>  "Yeah?"  Now i'm smiling, and I almost confessed my love right there and then.  "I had another gift for you but I wasn't sure if you'd like it-"</p><p>  He grabs me into a hug, and for a split second, I forget the curse exists.  A plume of smoke explodes around me, and I sigh.  "What was that?"</p><p>  "Thank you."  I look down at the little orange cat.  "I mean it."</p><p>  "Yeah yeah."  I wave him off.  "It's just a gift."</p><p>  "I got you a gift too."  He says.  "But you're gonna have to wait a couple of minutes."</p><p>  "Why?"  I frown.  "Just tell me where it is, and I'll grab it.  You're the one who hugged me like a fool."</p><p>  "It's not exactly-"  The cloud of smoke reappeared and I turned away.  I heard him rustling around the get dressed, then felt a hand on my shoulder.  "Alright, turn around."</p><p>  "What is it-"  He cuts me off by kissing my cheek.  "What the hell was that?!"</p><p>  "Your gift."  He smirks.  "Had to surprise you more than you surprised me."</p><p>  "You are a tease."  I cross my arms.  "Did you just come up with that on the fly?"</p><p>  "Maybe."  He chuckles.  "I'll wear the bracelet.  I really do love it.  Thank you.  If I could hug you for longer than a second I would."</p><p>  "What's going on out here?  Why'd you yell Sato?"  Momiji's bright yellow hair pokes out from the doorway.  "What'd Kyo do to you?"</p><p>  "Nothing you dumb rabbit!!"  Kyo shouted.  "Tch- moment's over.  Lets go back inside."  He grabs me by my wrist this time, tugging me back inside.  He bops Momiji on the head as we pass, causing the boy to jump on me.</p><p>  "Damn rabbit!"  I shout, getting an eye full of yellow rabbit hair.  "Get off my head!"  I shout, but he doesn't listen.  I sigh, looking down at the bracelet now adorning Kyo's wrist.  I didn't confess to him, but he liked the bracelet, and he kissed my cheek.  Which is probably the most affection he'll ever give someone, so it was a win in my book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ch 13- Second Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sohmas are Second years now, which means a whole lot more drama and fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sato!"</p><p>"Hey Babe." My ears perk up at the sound of my name. And there's only one person I know who calls me babe. I turn around to see Momiji barreling towards me, pulling Haru in tow.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?" I look at the uniforms they have on. "And why are you in our school uniform?"</p><p>"We transferred here!" Momiji exclaimed. "We're first years!"</p><p>I look up at Haru, who nods. "And why exactly did you choose this school?"</p><p>He smirks, wrapping an arm carefully around my shoulder. "Why- to be closer to you babe." He tosses what I guess is supposed to be a dazzling smile to me, and I roll my eyes. </p><p>"You came to see Tohru, didn't you?"</p><p>"Ja!" Momiji exclaims. "Do you know where she is? I want to surprise her!"</p><p>"Probably back in the classroom by now." I say. "I'll take you there, if you behave." I glare up at Haru, who smiles back. We start down the hallway, Haru's arm still wrapped around my shoulder and Momiji's hand- for some reason- on my own. I probably look like his nanny or something like this.</p><p>"Hey Babe?" </p><p>"I'm not your babe- What Haru?" He looks down at me like he wants to say something, but Momiji cuts him off by slipping away.</p><p>"Hello! Tohru!!" I look away from Haru, towards the kid running down the hall towards Tohru and Kyo.</p><p>Kyo knocks Momiji on the top of his head, knocking him onto the floor like a rag doll. "Are you crazy?!" He's strangling Momiji now, while Tohru tries to pull him off. "What am I supposed to do? Look at what he's wearing!"</p><p>"I don't see anything wrong with it." I frown, walking up with Haru.</p><p>"Kyo! Why do you have to be such a meanie!?"</p><p>"Meanie." Haru and I nod.</p><p>"Look around! You do realize you're wearing a girls uniform, right?! Even this wannabe play boy put on the right jacket!" He looks at Haru, then pulls me out of his grasp on my shoulders. "And get your scummy hands off of her!"</p><p>"If he likes it, then what's the problem?" Haru sighed. "You think it's cute, right babe?"</p><p>"I think he looks just fine." I frown. "And-"</p><p>"Isn't it so cute?!" Momiji asked, grinning widely.</p><p>Kyo sighed heavily beside me, muttering to himself. I turn away from him to see Haru holding his hands out wide. Yuki is trudging up the stairs, and by the looks of it, extremely exhausted.</p><p>"Looks like being the prince really took a toll on him." I giggle.</p><p>"Seriously? I can't believe that's what you're wearing Momiji!" He groaned, and I tossed my hands up in the air frustratedly. "And you- you know better."</p><p>"If you guys are gonna harass them, I might as well join them. I think this uniform is awfully drab." I start untying my collar.</p><p>Kyo grabs my hands and tugs them away, hurriedly tying it back up. "Absolutely not."</p><p>"Why?" I pout. "If they can do it, so can I." I bring my hands back up, a smirk playing at my mouth. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Kyo shakes his head and turns away from me, back to Momiji. "Oh yeah! Did I tell you? Earlier! Before School, I got warned not to mess around. After all, if I crash into a girl, I might change in front of them! So instead I'm going to play it cool while I'm here!"</p><p>"This is you playing it cool?! Dressed like that?!" Kyo shouts.</p><p>I hear the annoying voice of a certain- student council president Makato. "Another idiot." Haru whispers in my ear.</p><p>I nod. "One of the biggest around." I step away as Makato starts berating Haru for his hair. Iwatch for a bit before leaning up, whispering into Haru's ear. "Go dark. Show him proof-" The president moves onto Momiji, shouting about masculinity.</p><p>"Shut up." Haru grins, going dark as I suggested. "I thought I had shit on my shoe, but you're what I've been smelling. Why don't I ask you some questions now? You think wearing a tie means you're not a bully? Or no one's ever been mugged by a guy not wearing jewelry? That people with one hair color can't murder a man? Just who the hell do you think you are? God or something?" He starts shouting. "Oh what happened?! Where's your righteous fury? Lost your voice?!"</p><p>"Stop it! You can tell he's got no fight training!" Kyo exclaims, and I'm almost surprised he's looking out for the president.</p><p>"You stay out of this you stupid cat!!"</p><p>"Don't start with me! You idiot!" I watch as the fight between Haru and Makato slowly turns into a fight between Haru and Kyo. </p><p>"Why didn't I expect that?" I mutter.</p><p>"Because you're just as dumb as those two sometimes." Yuki responds, earning a glare from me.</p><p>"Haru, more important matter at hand!" I shout.</p><p>"Oh right. Thanks babe." He turns back to the president, a nice facade across his still relatively dark features. He turns to the president's girls this time, and I sigh. </p><p>Not exactly what I meant, but I'm sure it'll get the idea across. I grab Kyo's arm and pull him back into our group. "Just let him do his thing." I laugh.</p><p>"You're the one who started this!" He argued. "You should stop him!"</p><p>"I'm not doing that. The president is an idiot." I smile. "And Haru's just as much of an idiot. Watch-" I point to Haru, who is dragging the president to the bathroom. A few moments later, we hear a scream, and the president walks back out, shellshocked.</p><p>"He didn't."</p><p>"He did." Yuki and I nod. The president runs away, and Haru returns to us, wrapping his arm around me again.</p><p>"Uhm-" Tohru turns to Haru. "So how did you prove that was your real hair colour in the bathroom?" </p><p>I bust out laughing, doubling over to clutch my stomach. "Why'd you ask!?"</p><p>"Easy-" Haru holds her chin. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to show you as well. Don't you worry! No hugging is necessary! Right babe?" He looks down at me, but I'm too busy laughing to scold him. Instead, Kyo and Yuki pound him into the ground beside me. </p><p>I stand up, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes as I try to compose myself. "Haru, if you ever get a girl to do that with you, let me know. We'll throw you a party." I laugh, turning to Tohru. "Don't worry about him."</p><p>"I'm- confused." She frowns.</p><p>"It's nothing." The bell rings. "Tohru, are you coming?"</p><p>She and Momiji exchange a few words. "Question! Would you be willing to meet some of my friends before you go home today?"</p><p>"You really mean it?!" He gasps. "Ja! Of course I would! Oh ja! I need to talk to Yuki and Kyo! Could you two stay behind? It would be real quick!" He turns to me. "Bye Tohru, bye Sato!"</p><p>I nod, grabbing Tohru's wrist. "We'll see you guys soon. Bye!" I pull her down the hall and around the corner.</p><p>"I still don't get what Hatsuharu did.." She mumbled, looking at me as we walked. </p><p>"It's nothing. Just a little uh- Sohma trick." I giggle. "You want Momiji and Haru to meet Arisa and Saki?"</p><p>"Yeah! I think it would be fun!" We head down the stairs into the courtyard. "Whew- that was kind of a lot! If it's going to be like this in the hallways everyday, Kyo and Yuki are going to get worn out in no time!"</p><p>"Yeah! Maybe they'll stop fighting and-"</p><p>"You look like you're having fun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>